


Akhosge Ligyron and Hektor Alexandros Vs The Black Wolflord: Battle For Remnant!

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Black Wolflord [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Agony, Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Metaphors, Awesome, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Children, Children of Characters, Clones, Comedy, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crazy, Cynical, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Depressing, Depression, Drama, Elemental Magic, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fridge Horror, Future, Future Fic, Gallows Humor, Gen, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heartwrenching, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Horrors of War, Humor, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Indiana Jones References, Injury, Insanity, Irony, Killed Off For Real, Literary References & Allusions, Loss, Loss of Innocence, Lost Love, Magic, Magic and Science, Major Character Injury, Math and Science Metaphors, Mental Anguish, Metaphors, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Movie Reference, Mythology References, Near Future, Nightmare Fuel, Older Characters, Optimism, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pain, Past Character Death, Permanent Injury, Plot Twists, Post-Canon, Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Post-World War II, References to Canon, References to Depression, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Some Humor, Spoilers, Suspense, Suspension, Symbolism, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tearjerker, Tears, This Need Better Summaries Than This, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Trauma, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Women Being Awesome, clone degeneration, lost lenore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: After a meteorite impacts the world of Remnant when it made impact in the Fen Sea and triggered the beginning of a worldwide series of earthquakes and storms across the sea, it awoken both two ancient dragons whose the guardians of Remnant; Akhosge Ligyron, the current Silver Magnetism Dragon of Yin, and Hektor Alexandros, the current the Golden Lightning Dragon of Yang, who are the opposite of each other. But they need to face the Black Wolflord together if they have any chance against their shared common foe.Can they put aside their differences to defeat the Black Wolflord...?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The Black Wolflord [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Akhosge Ligyron and Hektor Alexandros Vs The Black Wolflord: Battle For Remnant!

It have been now a few month after the battle between the Black Wolflord and Gaïos Belteyrn and it was now summer. Several villages, towns, and cities were destroyed and have been wiped off the face of the planet in Gaïos Belteyrn's rampage with the city of Daymark being surprisingly having the least amount of damagse out of all the cities that were attacked by either the Black Wolflord or Gaïos Belteyrn as it was somewhat greatly damage during the battle between both the Black Wolflord and Mecha Cyber Gaïos Belteyrn but the city was salvageable enough to be able to repair the entire city which will most likely take between months and years to complete. Leaving what is roughly estimate to be millions of people dead in them with many more people being injured and wounded during them with the attack in Daymark having, thankfully, the lowest numbers and amount of roughly estimated deaths in accordance with the damages due to the evaculation having already been ordered and put into place. When the news that Rainflower have died in the beginning of the Black Wolflord's attack on Daymark and been killed by the Black Wolflord while he was still inside of the Rosemary Group Building upon its sudden destruction when it was destroyed by the enormous Grimm, the Rosemary Group had all production to be temporary crease and halted for about a few days in order to pay their respect to the founder of the company's death and many people mourned for his death. What was worse; the Black Wolflord continue to display its cautious and weary behavior as it still continue to sometime suddenly appear apparently right out of nowhere near a settlement or two and doesn't attacked them mostly while only watching from a distance before disappearing into the depth, causing concerns for this. And due to the fact that Mecha Cyber Gaïos Belteyrn's body has apparently disappeared without a trace of its existance has already doesn't help the matters also.

Blake and Yang also begun to have more doubts about the Black Wolflord being once Ruby, since there was now evidences on both sides that make it both plausible and implausible at the same time with the biggest evidence for the Black Wolflord of not being Ruby actually is the fact that it have a completely different semblance compare to Ruby yet it is also right at the same time the biggest evidence for the Black Wolflord of being Ruby is the fact that its semblance was also surprisingly similar to the Schnee family's heritage semblance like Weiss despite the subtle differences between the two semblances as Weiss was easily one of the most closest people to Ruby since she was her girlfriend before the Fall of Beacon that lead to the start of the Second Great War and it appeared have to recognized Rainflower before his death at its hands and mourned for his death and and show sorrowful remorses for the fact it was the one who have did the deed since they knew he was friends with her from what they heard from Nigel, but without any sort of confirmations and truths about the exact origin of the Black Wolflord itself and what its past was and it is originally was before explosion of the Ultima Bomb, they may never known for sure.

Thankfully, there is _some_ good news to say that came out of this to say at least: The fusion-type reactor engine idea and concept was immediately approved by the four councils of the four kingdoms due to the sheer amount of potential and advantages that it hold over Dust, able to replace Dust itself as the main form of energy along with renewable energy in the future, and is approved of them of becoming a part of the XPV Series Program in order to be research and tested on for the future and to see what potential future roles that it would fill exactly. The multiple of companies who specialized in the mining and manufacturing of Dust that knew about this tried to stop them and this from happening and becoming a reality by trying to convince the councils with their lies and misinformation since they knew for a fact it would provide even more competition after the use of the renewable energy became more popular now since the Dust industry and the interests in Dust as a main source of energy are now starting and beginning to dwindling down from the slow yet steady decreasing interest in the commerical Dust from this due to renewable energy being another much more safer and far more useful alternative form of energy to use than Dust itself for rather obvious reasons and have felt that their slowly shrinking businesses were now being even more threaten by this, but the four councils (including Altas) have already made up their mind and have made their decision now, thus the fusion-type reactor engine and fusion energy as a and one of the possible main sources of energy for propulsions idea and concept have now became and were now a part of the XPV Series Program in order to be research, tested, experimenting, and developed more on with the Rosemary Group being choosen to leading the research and development of the fusion-type reactor engine idea and concept due to their experience and having already experimented and tested on it before with RMGSE-463, causing the future for the use of Dust to be threaten even more and is now even much more uncertained than it was before along with the pace of the Dust Industry slowly shrinking from the decreasing interest in Dust being slighty increased but it would still time for Dust to be eventually replaced as the main source of energy for the entirity of humanity as it will take a long time like the possibly of years at most and a considerable political change to make the complete switch and transfer from Dust to renewable energy.

What is more, with more good news, is that a new versatile and adaptable land/terrain-based all electric battery-powered LCV truck that was created and came out from the XPV Series Program after years of developments for both a military and civilian market to use by called the Cyber-Truck have became a instant and smashed hit overnight to many people with its sci-fi style look, strong modular exoskeleton and fuel efficient design, great renewable fuel economy, able to be produce at a much lower cost than your typical old of the mill truck, being easy to fix and repair quickly, easy to learn, able to handle with ease, able to adapt to any sort of terrian on the go, incredible practicality, good storage capacity, tough and resilience durability, impressive strength with just an equally impressive towing and weight-bearing capacity, excellent speed and acceleration couple with a small turning radius even for a truck, superb adaptable versatility and able to adapt to any purpose and roles that it is needed for, numerous add-on options, the ability to able to be modified easily and quickly, decent safety features, able to brought and buy at a relatively cheap price for an truck, and most importantly, the perfect level of survivablility that was needed for this world for - well - rather oblivious reasons, all wrapped up into one single automotive package. The Cybertruck was a instant success and habe now became a popular truck model around the entire globe and world of Remnant itself worldwide in both the four kingdoms of Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo, especially popular in the kingdom of Vacuo since it is the perfect and best vehicles for those same reasons that was mention above.

But I believe that is enough information of have what happened over the last few months for now and now let us focused on what is currently going on and happening right now at this moment because currently right now, there is a controversy that is going on right now in the world of Remnant as we're speaking right at this moment in time; A land and urban/municipal-planning, designing, and engineering company based in the kingdom of Mistral called Happy Tomo Company, which was founded by its mouse faunus CEO of the company Tomokarahatane "Tomo" Kinsenao, and was one of the companies that aggressively and viciously competed and fought with each other ruthlessly in order to gain control over a piece of power and domiance in the Mistralian market for them to become one of the most powerful and influential companies in the kingdom of Mistral in the power vacuum that was adruptly left behind by the closure and shut-down of Bio-General after losing to the lawsuits that was filed against them until Happy Tomo Company became and was one of the few companies that manage to survive and was left standing in the aftermath by buying up and absorbing/merging with multiple smaller and weaker businesses and companies while crushing their competitions by any means before then absorbing and merging them in order to gain and gather up enormous and massive amount of influence and power on the Mistralian market, have gained global and worldwide media attentions around in the world of Remnant for the use of their unethical and immoral business practices they use and the unsafe working conditions and hazards that their workers and employees have to face and deal with that they are forced to experience on a daily basis due to this while doing their jobs that included the removal the species of plants like either trees or grasses and/or animals like either birds or fishes from their natural environment and habitat, digging out tons and tons of rocks and dirts of the soils, and flattening the landscape to in order to make plently of rooms and space to create and expand the space for multiple of cities like the countless attacks and deaths caused by the Creatures of Grimm and/or groups of bandits without the protection and safety from the Hunters along with being exposed to the elements such as these attacks and the lower than normal amount of security measures that were necessary to protect those same employers and workers from the attacks from the Creatures of Grimm and/or bandits while they are working on the jobs that they were doing, keeping control and carefully watching on their workers and employees through the fears of not only getting fired but the possibility of themselves and their loved ones getting killed by someone on the black market hired by them, crushing their competitors who are smaller and weaker than them before then absorbing and merging them into the company, and forcing people (not caring if they're either humans or faunus) out of their homes without any sort of legal control and/or restaints on them is just being one of the many examples they've done due to having connections inside of the bureaucracy and system of the Mistral Council and the entire Mistral politic by extension as a whole. This have lead to numerous protest against them about this, not only for the environment but for the unsafe conditions the workers are put and forced to worked in, the methods they used, and the heartlessly callous and brutally inhuman treatments of their workers and employees who they employing under. This have earned Tomo Kinsenao the nickname of "Jacques Schnee of Mistral", quite a fitting nickname if you were to ask anyone who knows about anything about Jacques' own business practices but that are some people who think he's even _worser_ than Jacques Schnee which is not hard to guess and is not that far-fetch to think about why yet it would be surprising to say the least that someone manage to be much more _worse_ than Jacques Schnee say something and it is something that you or I could agree on with too.

But currently however, that is not important right now as because there is something of much and far more greater importance right now at this time that may not seem to be important at all at first glance but it is connected and linked to what was going to happen next; A metorite of significent large size had entered into Remnant's atmosphere when it came hurling toward Remnant while heading for the planet before the significent large meteorite have entered its atmosphere after coming from the black and dark reaches and depth of outer space and have begun glowing in a hot and burning orange glows of bright flames upon being superheated to high-temperatures when it have entered into the atmosphere and quickly became a glowing fiery fireball of this bright hot and burning glowing orange flames after it been superheated to those high level of temperature upon entering into the atmosphere of the planet all as it was soon detected by all the standard parabolic dish antenna-type radio telescropes arrays of both the KVASA's ( **K** ingdom of **V** ale **A** eronautics and **S** pace **A** dministration) KVASA Stellar Observation Center located on the peninsula in the west-northern region of the Kingdom of Vale north of just where Forever Falls is, the ASCSA's (Atlesian State Corporation for Space Activities) Karl Grote Radio Astronomy Observatory located in the southern part and region of the Kingdom of Atlas where the greener parts of its cold and dry steppe and plains are at, and the KASDAM's (Kingdom Space Development Agency of Mistral) ALM/SA (Aranomakka Large Millimeter/Submillimeter Array and is also known as ALMSA) located in the southern desert region and part of the Kingdom of Mistral sitting on top of a flattop tepuy.

"How big it is?"

"It's approximately 93.25 meters in diameter and has a mass of about 848,668 tons."

"It's huge!"

"Where it's estimated point of impact?"

"Offland in the ocean. Fen Sea. Somewhere around the Freomantle Trench."

The orange glowing and flaming meteorite descended through the atmosphere in its all of its blazing glory of its fiery fireball forn it is engulf and enveloped in like the shooting star that it was before impacting the Fen Sea, located below south west off of the south-western region on the eastern continent of Anima where the south-western chains of its many islands with various different shapes and sizes of the east continent called the Tail of the Ryu Long or just simply the Ryu Long's Tail for short were located just south of the Zephyrus Sea, unleashing tremendous and vast amount of kinetic energy through the waters of the sea that travel fast through the waters upon making its impact on the surface waters of the Fen Sea that trigger the earthquakes and volcanos, triggering earthquakes and eruptions after the volcanos (both onland and underwater) around the area were awaken from their dormanting slumber from the sheer power of the energy that was unleashed by the impact of the meteorite, causing the earthquakes to making the earth to tremble in fear and the now active volcanos to erupted out their burning hot lavas from their mouths as the hot molten rock in its semi-liquid form that they expelled rolled down their sides in all of their furious rage like mighty gods at their rude awakening and being awoken up from their slumbering dormancy by this. This cause the Black Wolflord to be made only mildly annoyed by this of what is going on and happening right now while it was walking along the ocean floor of the Fen Sea as the earthquakes were causing the earth to shakingly groan in their agony and the active volcanos underwater were erupting in their fury around the enormous Grimm.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Powerful and dangerous billowing tidal waves of enormous and gigantic sizes created by the impact were formed and rippling surfed toward everywhere in every specific directions from their point of origin that they were created and formed at with nothing either stopping them or trying to getting in their way as the large meteorite's impact heated up the temperature of the waters in the area upon its impact after being superheated and turned into a blazing and flaming fireball in all of its glory by the resisting frictions of the atmosphere, heating up the water's temperature to boiling hot levels, causing that area of the Fen Sea's waters where the impact to start to boiled and become boiling hot, increasing their temperature to those same high levels of hot and boiling temperatures ranges, which only have further increased in their temperature ranges by the powerful and violent eruptions of the awaken and active volcanos with expelling the slow flows of their lava out from their mouths and causing the countless bubbles to be created from the water being in contract with their magma, before the boiling heat of the seething and simmering water's high temperature level collided and coming into contract with the icy cold temperatures carried by the ocean's currents from the frozen parts of the south pole, causing the simmering and boiling heat to clashed with the freezing and icy cold upon coming into contract, causing the simmering and boiling heat of the boiling waters' hot temperature and the freezing and icy cold of the frigid current's cold temperature to clash with each other upon them coming into contract with each other, which resulted in steams of vaporize water in its gaseous vapor state to be created from the sheer vast differences of the different temperatures before the white steams of water vapor then slowly rise up high into the atmosphere amongst the clouds and creating differences in pressures in the atmosphere above the Fen Sea. This, along with the minerals deposited into the surrounding waters of the Fen Sea that have came with the large meteorite itself upon crashing into its dark waters upon its impact supercharging this, resulted in a typhoons being formed, the creation and the formation of a powerful Class 3 to 4 typhoon, that was only the first in a series of typhoon that are created by the impact of that meteorite within mere hours, a mere few hours, before the recently created and formed typhoon then begin moving north eastward toward the Ryu Long's Tail island chains with quick pace and acceleration, creating even more powerful and dangerous splashing waves being created by the strong and violent gales of its winds surfing and splashing around in its wake, all as the scientists and staff members of both the KVASA, ASCSA, and ALM/SA all across the world of Remnant were now monitoring its movement.

"Monitor a large typhoon. East off of the Ryu Long's Tail islands and is now currently moving toward them eastward."

The typhoon created from the impact of the large meteorite made its landfall on one of Ryu Long's Tail's islands with its powerful waves both furiously splashing and surfing themselves against the island's cliff when they slammed into the rocky yet smooth outcrops of them with all of their strength and mights while it was raining and pouring down the gallons and gallons of its rain onto the island with intense force and energy, pounding the water droplets of its rain down onto the land with the powers of its rain droplets constantly striking right upon the earth from the sheer intensity of its falling rain, causing the ground to be slowly eroded and crumbled away from the abrasive erosion and corrosion by the constant raining downpour of the typhoon, eroding and washing away the dirt and soil in the abrasion and erosion of its flooding torrent, wearing and tearing them down by the constant pounding and hammering of the rainstorm, resulting in the earth to finally crumble and give away when it have became far too weaken to no longer stand against the mights and strengths of the typhoon's storming rains and cloudburst down on it and collapsed on itself, creating many landslides that cause and resulted in untold massive and numerous amount of damage and destruction around the island in the process, with one of the landslides then suddenly give away and unearth the slope of cliff that it have came and collapsed down from... to revealed and exposed a object that was hidden beneath the cliff, revealing and exposing a mammoth object that was hidden underneath the earth of that same cliff, on the island to the showering and cascading rain of the storming and violent typhoon before a purplish bolt of lightning then flash across the dark sky to show the various shades of its rusty red and grey colors...

* * *

_One day later - in the South-East region of Vale..._

Johan Arc, a clone of Jaune Arc (and the only surviving clone of him) who was a former special soldier in the Mistrialian Military and now a freelancing archeologist and treasure hunter who sell various ancient artifacts to museums in the kingdoms he found them in around the world in order for them to be study on that looked like Sebas Tian from Overlord (2012) except with blonde hair and pale white skin while he's wearing the same kind of clothing like what Joseph Joestar wears in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders to give you an general idea of what he look like exactly, was looking and searching for ancient artifacts inside in one of the ancient ruins and temples that were rather common relatively speaking and dotted across in the south-east regions and parts of the Kingdom of Vale he was exploding in despite being banned from ever trying to study or look in the ruins and temples in Vale and quickly making and taking both notes and drawing of them at the same time just in case if something ever happen to both the ruins and temples with surprising perfect and flawless accuracy and details in both his scroll and (admittedly) big ass diary that is such an big and thick ass diary of a book to the point that you could manage to actually somehow mistake his diary book for some sort of either a cook book or phone book along with making you question and wonder for the fact of _where the hell does he exactly put and storing it on his person in the first place_ while he is looking and searching for any sort of ancient artifacts.

He was slowly and carefully removing a stone from a stone wall of the temple that was much more details relatively than compared to the other stones in the wall that were used for it along with it around that same stone to reveal a suspicious-looking empty space behind that same detailed stone with his hands in absolute caution and wariness before he then gently and softly put it right down to the stone floor without setting off any sort of placed traps to be tripped and causing any sort of trouble to be set off by this. Jaune's clone then put out his customized scroll in order to use its flashlight function when he turned on it and flash it into the dark space behind the detailed stone that was sealed probably for hundreds, maybe even thousand, of years, probably even at the dawn of humanity, to see a Celtic-style figurine with a shade of green color that is faded in certain spots on its body hidden in its shadow behind that stone after it was put there when it was sealed for untold amount of time in that empty space until it was reopen to the world once more after that period of time when he removed the stone from the wall.

"Hehehe, boy..." Johan laughed and said quietly to himself as he licked his mouth before he slowly reach his hands out toward it carefully after putting his custom scroll back and gently picked up the Celtic-style figurine with heedful awareness, noting to himself that this Celtic-style figurine will be important to study and knowing about the history of humanity's earliest civilization for his colleagues along with the dawn of humanity itself for them even if there is only about a small bit and piece of the informations. He look at the figurine in his hands with a smile on his face as the cloned archeologist knew this figurine when he have wrapped up it around in a thick protective cloth in order to protecting the Celtic-style figurine from any sort of damages toward it will be quite important for them into understanding about the one of humanity's earliest civilizations and the early history of humanity itself at their dawn... before the temple suddenly begun to start crumbling and shaking around him, making him instantly recognized and knew of what is happening as this cause his eyes to immediately widen and drop his smile in a instant at this. "Oh _hell-_ "

Jonah starts running and ran across the hallway, running for his life, with holding the Celtic-style figurine tightly in one hand and keeping his hat on top of his head as he ran in the other. The moment he put his foot down in his swift dash, the stone floors begun to crumbling and collapse behind him as he ran down the hallway of the temple in his hast... before a boulder then suddenly fell down from the ceiling and start rolling right after him, causing the clone to cursing at this in his annoyance at this behind gritting teeths to make his own displeasure of this known to the universe right now as he ran down across the hall in the great strides of his escape and him running for his life.

"WHAT AND WHY THE HELL IS THERE AN DAMN BOULDER IN THE TEMPLE?! AND WHO THE FUCK EVEN PUT IT UP THERE ANYWAY?! A SOME SORT OF PSYCHIC WHO CAN TELL THE FUTURE OR SOMETHING-?!"

Johan dodge the boulder out of the way and leaped onto the staircase as immediately he ran up it toward the exit in his bolting rush while the stone steps of the stone steps staircase crumble behind him before he jumped and grabbed the ledge with his only free hand as the rest of staircase crumble down below him. He breath a sigh in relief at this and then grumble to himself in annoyance about this before he manage to climbed and heaved himself up over the ledge of the exit with both of his hands as he crawled and climbed out of the temple to outside with the Celtic-style figurine still undamaged in his hand. He breathe in heavily and panted in a combination of both annoyance and exhaustion at this as he laid quietly on the ground while taking a moment to breathe in some fresh air into his lungs before he then lifted his head and look up... to see the Vale military as an _entire_ battalion worth of soldiers, robots, and vehicle pointing various kind of guns, missiles, and lasers at him were standing in front of him. Johan just simply stared in silence at this before he then dropped his head back down in defeat and groaned to himself in complete annoyance. "Oh _fuck_ me, not _again_..."

* * *

After getting arrested and put in jail by the soldiers of the Vale military that were send there for having accidentally causing damages to another Vale's ruins and temples again since he was utterly banned to be studying or searching for artifacts in any of Vale's ruins and temples, Johan was laying on his bed in his jail cell and behaving himself of not trying or attempting to make a dramatic and over-the-top plan of escaping like an good boy and not like some other _criminals_ after getting loudly (read: screaming and ranting) yelled at by Doctor Oobleck on the phone to his former student's clone for causing damage and destruction to another of Vale's ancient ruins and temples yet again for the _seventeenth_ time already to the point that Johan could swear that his ears would be bleeding if it weren't his aura actively healing and repairing the damage from the amount of yelling by this.

Now to be clear, his colleague know him on good terms and they knew that Johan is known and consider to be a surprisingly really good and excellent archeologist and treasure hunter by them... it's just that he got a rather infamous reputation in the archeologist community for having bad luck comparable or even worser than _Qrow_ himself somehow of causing damage and destruction to the ancient ruins and temples in the kingdom of Vale and _only_ in Vale for some unknown reason somehow. And all by complete _accident_ no less. (and it was originally speculated and thought that he was doing on this purpose but that theory was rather quickly ruled out, then discarded, and finally threw straight out of the window when one of the most respected archeologists in the field who was with Johan at that time when he've accidentally cause the damage and destruction to Vale's ruins and temples again for the _third_ time that for some reason resulting in the _complete destruction_ of that temple without even moving at all somehow.)

This was exact reason why he was banned in the kingdom of Vale from being in every single ruins and temples in Vale and why Doctor Oobleck would often yelled at him for causing damage and destruction to one of Vale's ruins and temples.

The archeologist clone was just simply laying on his bed and is relaxing with his legs crossed together as he was waiting to know of how long his sentence to prison is going to be for just in case if there wasn't any jobs for him and his expertise that would set him free from his prison sentence until he heard the familiar sounds of footsteps coming down the hallway.

He pry open one eye to see of who it was exactly before he see Vale Council Member Henry Annoyebane Cone Atlantic and a member of the Mistral Council along with who he assume to be either one of their assistant or bodyguard came and walked up to the cell he was in.

"Ah, Vale Council Member Henry Annoyebane Cone Atlanic. I didn't exactly expect you to be here, since I was thinking it was going more likely to be you pal Edward." Johan said as he got up from his cell's bed before he walked over to them and spoke to Henry and the member of the Mistral Council, whom he vaguely recalled and remember their name being either Cerry or something that was related and could remind you of the color Cerulean, when he ask in his curiosity. "So tell me, Henry. So what do I exactly own you the pleasure of me meeting you in person while I am in prison right now? To do some sort of job that is for me I guess? Since I am often used for my own expertise and skills for those reasons in exchange of being set free from prison and my sentence. But eh, it's politics. And what do I know about politics exactly? I was never interested in politics and prefer - and making both a conscious and subconscious damn effort - to avoid them at all time anyway."

"Johan Arc. Former Mistralian soldier at Major-rank. Special ops soldier to be precise. Now an freelance archeologist and treasure hunter. Single. No known family to speak of." Henry said, causing Johan to rolled his eyes at hearing the simplified description of himself.

"Actually, he's a experimental clone of my late brother, the late Jaune Arc. Created during the Second Great War in a experimental project in a failed attempt to turning the tide of the war itself right toward the kingdom of Mistral's flavor." Aryle Arc, his donor's oldest sister and technically therefore make her his aunt by blood despite him looking like they were within the same age group physically speaking who is quite a reasonable skilled politician in the Vale politic world, said when she have walked up to his cell and turns to look at her nephew clone while he was staring at her with a somehow neutral frown. "Hello Doctor Johan Arc, my late brother's clone. So how you have been doing?"

"Please, just call me Professor or just Johan really. I don't need any sort of fancy titles for me anyway. And speaking of which, what the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, just to take advantage of my business pf meeting you in prison for wanting to visit you in person. Of course, it would have been nice if you have actually mailed and send us gift cards to us once in a while at least."

"I'm not interest in that sort of stuff, since my own job keeps me always busy and my income coming in steadily along with helping the research and study on the history of humanity itself for my colleagues." Johan answered before he ask her. "So why are you guys here anyways? Needing me for a job I assume?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"So let me get this straight: If I accept this job and finished it, I will go free?"

"Yes." Henry answered.

"And so if I refuse...?" Johan then turned his head away from them after he scratching his bread in disinterest for only a second.

"Well, then consider spending your prison sentence for a long time. Because I wouldn't say your sentence would be about 15 years in prison at least." Aryle casually said and answered to him without remorse.

Johan then sharply inhaled a deep breath when he took that sharp deep breath through his nose with that aptly appropriate sound and made an maddeningly incredulous and infuriating annoyed/displeasure expression on his face with the mere twitching of his bushy eyebrow at what he heard before he sigh in annoyance with an displeased look at this as he turned and spoke to them. "Fine, screw it. I'll do it."

* * *

"The kingdom of Mistral's Anima Environment Planning Bureau?" Johan said, when he heard the Mistral Council member of who they were exactly after he been brought out of his cell, in confusion while they were walking outside of the prison before he sat down on the sides of the prison's sidewalk as he ask them. "That's a big institution in the kingdom of Mistral. What would you want someone like me?"

"We along with our Altesian counterparts in Atlas are been currently investigating the effects of a rather large fallen meteorite since it have fallen and have made its impact in the Fen Sea yesterday." Henry said, after they sat down on a bench, as he told and explain to the clone of Jaune Arc. "During the investigation, we have found this." Before the Mistral Council member sitting beside him then opened up their briefcase and took out a folder of pictures from their briefcase before giving it to the treasure hunter clone. "These images in this folder you see were taken by our satellites."

Johan took the soldiers from their hands, opened the folder, and took the photo images that the satellites of KVASA, ASCSA, and ALM/SA have took and manage to able to take with their infrared cameras out before looking at them. He give a bemused and puzzled expression with an raised eyebrow at what he was seeing in the infrared pictures in his hands as the infrared photo images shows of what appeared and he assumed to be a white blob that is seem to be shaped rather like a sort of oval, with the white color of the apparent blob itself indicating and suggesting that the oval-shape object in the set of infrared photo image he was holding in his hands to have a high level of heat and temperature it is emitting, further confounding and mystifying the blonde archeologist, bewildering and puzzling him about this. "What in the _hell_...? Where is this? And where is it on?"

"A island whose name is classified at this time. It's on one of the island in the Ryu Long's Tail chain islands. Closed off to our people." The Mistral Council member who was with them said and answered.

A random human guy in a nice business suit who Johan himself doesn't even recognized at all then came up to the group when he brought cups of tea on a tray for all of them.

"I have some tea for us."

"Who the hell are you?" Johan asked.

"A representative of Happy Tomo Corporation. My name is Kumayama Andoh." The random human guy in a nice business suit, revealing his name to be Kumayama, said before he give a cup of tea to Johan. "Here." Johan took the tea from his hand and drank from the hot liquid as the representative of Happy Tomo Corporation told the blonde clone some important details about the nature of the classified island. "We've been trying to developing on that island even before this ever since we're given the go ahead after we brought it."

"The Mistral Council and government, most of them that we do know of at least, is supporting their development." The Mistral Council member said.

"Really?" Johan comment rather casually and offhandingly to the Mistral Council member in a deadpan and a snarky tone of voice at what he heard from this, after drinking down all of the content of his tea, since he is not a big fan of corrupt companies and not afraid to mock them with a hilarious insult or two whenever he is given the chance which is the reason why Qrow like him but is willing to be much more pragmatic toward them, as he put down his empty cup before he then summed up of what they basically want him to do and basically his job is going to be exactly. "Then, you want to me to investigate the area?"

Henry nodded his head in a yes toward him before Aryle spoke to him.

"It's okay if you decline. You probably couldn't finish the job anyway."

"Is that what you think? Heh. There's damn nothing I can't handle." Johan said as he had pick up a slice of lemon from the tray before he then casually threw it right into his mouth and begun chewing on it in order to taste its bitter sour flavor on his mouth's own taste buds. "Of course, my "father" did know about a certain someone who is older than him and still haven't gotting married yet despite having dating a couple of people already for several years now." He remarked offhandingly to them, right in front of Aryle herself.

This cause Aryle to immediately choke on her tea and cough at what she have just heard from him as Henry and the Mistral Council member silently chuckle in their amusement from what they heard at this, finding it to be funny, before she spoke to them.

"I really think this man would be a bad choice after all..." Aryle said after coughing a bit.

"Ms. Arc, let him decide for himself." Henry said.

"But then again, I prefer and do want to get out of jail sooner rather than later. So... I'll accept your offer only if I get out free." Johan answered before he decide to ask them a important question. "So is there anyone that will be joining the expedition to that island to investigate on what it is?"

"No. There is still a few free spots that are available at least to whoever that you want on if you wanted anyone else to come with you to that island."

"Good. I do know of a few experience hunters who will love to do this. And they'll probably be quite happy with the invitation to this. Since i'm pretty sure there's inevitable going to be Grimm on that island, right?"

"Yes, through a surprisingly low number of them for a island of that size.

"Right. After all, it's better to be damn safe than sorry."

* * *

Professor Phone Solarpatch, who is a female yellow-spotted salamander faunus member of the Anima Environment Planning Bureau, arrived at the Vale Council Parliament Building after she arrived at the city of Vale when she came out of the car before she entered into the building through the front door. VCL Teal along with Henry and the same Mistral Council member from before were also in the room while the Vale Council leader himself was looking at the papers that was given to him by the Mistral Council member before they then suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Yes, please came in."

Phone made herself known when she had opened the door as she came and entered into the room of Vale Council Leader Teal's office before she greeted them. "Good morning."

"Ah, Professor Phone Solarpatch." Henry said at seeing her here.

"Thank you for coming and seeing me." Vale Council Leader Teal said.

"A pleasure." Phone said.

"Did Doctor Johan and the other left?" The Mistral Council member asked.

"Today. They've immediately left for one of the village on a Bullhead to go on boat to head for the island." Phone answered. "He brought Mrs Yang Xiao Long Belladonna, the wife of Chieftianess Belladonna, Mrs Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina Adel, and Doctor Oobleck, both the main history and archeologist teacher at Beacon Academy, along with a team consisting of four hunter-in-trainings in their 3rd year who are students taking his class and he brought them so they can have extra credits on their works in his class, along with them on their expedition to the island."

"That's good to hear." Henry said.

"Yes." Vale Council Leader Teal said before he got up from his chair. "But right now, I believe we need to focus and have more pressing concerns on the main problem."

* * *

The staff members and operators of the Vale Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter are currently working to search and locate where the Black Wolflord was along with calculating and estimating the effect of the meteorite's impact as Vale Council Leader Teal, Henry, the Mistral Council member, and Phone entered into the room.

"Our previous reliance on Dust for our uses for thousand of years before the creation of the XPV Program has made us too reliance on it, relying on Nature's Wrath too much for our own uses, and so humanity became overreliance on it and rely on it far too much as a result of this after using Dusts itself for thousands of years at the earliest times of our ancestors, after the earliest part of our history, when our own ancestors discovered it, slowing and stagnating the speed of our technology's progress and developments because of that. Only forgoing the use of Dust and searching for an alternative source of energy for it that we're able to make leaps and bounds in the progress and developments in our technology when we're forced to do it due to, quite ironically, the Black Wolflord when it first appear nearly over six years ago. It is quite ironic in fact. It is ironic that it is all thanks to the Black Wolflord because of its action in hindsight since the Black Wolflord shaking the status quo. Quite ironic indeed. Because it is a matter of life or death if we refused and don't adapt and change in order for us humanity to survive." Vale Council Leader Teal said. "However. Despite the overwhelming advantage that Renewable energy have over Dust... there are still those who refused to even think about to forgo Dust and want to maintained the status quo as they don't care about the consequences of such actions, only caring for themselves."

"And the meteorite is making it worse around the Fen Sea." Phone noted, which Vale Council Leader Teal nod his head in agreement with her on this, before she continue. "Air pressures differences in the higher and lower atmosphere along with differences between cooler and hotter temperature increased, the sea with their waves getting more dangerous and violent, and the sight shift in the earth's plates making earthquakes and volcanos far more active than usual along with their activities around in that area. They just don't really realized or care of how truely dangerous Remnant is."

Vale Council Leader Teal nodded his head sadly in agreement with this, noting of how utterly foolish and selfish people can be with their own actions no matter whether they were either human or faunus, before the group walked over and looked at the monitor computer screen showing the Fen Sea on it as the Vale Council Leader asked one of the operators.

"Have you found the Black Wolflord?"

The operator shook her head and told him. "The meteorite caused a strong undersea current. The Fen Sea's waters have not returned normal yet. Our marking is unable to locate the Black Wolflord's current location currently. The meteorite might have injected and rised too much minerals and silts for us to track where its location is."

"We can't tracked the Black Wolflord of where it is right now..." Vale Council Leader Teal said to himself in worriment at this development.

* * *

In the frigid cold and desolate icy desert and barren wasteland of the North Pole of Remnant where life itself struggle to survive and thrive as it finds a way in order to make a living in this seemingly dry arid and freezing cold of a seemingly heartless environment at the top of the world of Remnant, the place where the northernmost continent of Solitas that it is nearby toward in the even frigidly and freezingly colder north of the already frigid and freezing cold arid continent itself, the many and multiple pieces of large ices started to break off from the glaciers sitting idly on the rocky beaches of their spillway and ice shelves that they came from to reveal the wall of fleshly exposed blue ices of the glaciers and ice shelves as they fell and splashed right into the dark and freezing cold waters of Remnant's North Pole down below with ripples and waves created by their impact.

Deep beneath in the black abyss under the ice-covered and ice-filled surface of the Arrokoth Thule Sea's dark and icy waters, the ocean floor begun and start quaking with a groaning echo and a growling rumble as the earthquake shake and shook the bottom of the Arrokoth Thule Sea in agony with the strength of its quaking might before a creature and monster, a dragonic shape creature and monster covered in the shadows of the black depth' darkness, a creature and monster covered in the shadows of the black abyss' darkness of enormous size around the size of or even bigger than most of Godzila's incarnations that have a dragon shape to it, burrowed and crawled out from underneath the stone rugged bottom and start swimming in the waters of the deep toward south as a growling roar was heard from it underwater.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!** _

* * *

The classified island expedition party were travelling on an rented Class 3 Expedition-style Semi-displacement type hull yacht toward the classified island while cruising and propelling across over on the open waters toward their destination. While Oobleck was currently talking to the team of hunter-in-training that were his students in his class and was also giving them some good advices inside of the yacht's cabin as Aryle was plotting their course with Velvet helping and assisting her, Johan, Yang, Coco, and Kumayama were at the opentop bridge of the yacht and were just relaxing idly with Coco steering the ship and her hands on the ship's wheel as the three were looking out in the distance of the sea (while Johan, Yang, and Coco were all wearing a unique pair of sunglasses each for themselves that Coco brought in order for them to be fashionable and stylish at least on their expedition to investigate the island) and they felt winds blowing against them in their faces along with their hairs flowing with them while they were thinking to themselves of what was on their minds before Aryle and Velvet came up to the bridge as the bunny faunus spoke to her wife and told her. "Turn south, three degrees."

"Okay." Coco give her wife an thumb up before she then steered and turned the yacht toward the coordinate. They continue to be silence while they sat and were relaxing for about a few more seconds before Yang decide to speak and ask Johan.

"Hey, Johan! So what we're looking for exactly anyway?"

"Hell if I know. All I damn know is that we're investigating the island for something that is on it." Johan said as he shrugged his shoulders to emphasis that he doesn't have any other clues of what his mission and job is exactly beyond that before he called out to Aryle and spoke to her when he see her came outside of the boat's cabin. "Oi! Aren't you going to tell me what my mission is and are we're looking for exactly soon?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Aryle answered.

Deciding to help them out and give an idea of what they are doing by showing them to where they are heading, Kumayama brought and took out a map out of his briefcase before he then unfold it to open the map and show it to them. "Here."

Johan grab the map from him and look down at it in his hands before he notice and see the name of the island they were heading toward on the map; Ginryu Island. He slowly lifted his head up into the direction toward the island and pulled his sunglasses off of his face before he mutter the island's name under his breath aloud. "Ginryu Island?"

* * *

Soon, they've arrived at Ginryu Island. Once they have made their arrival when they've came to the island, Aryle finally decide to give and specified Johan along with the others a bit more detail (relatively speaking) on this expedition to the island: His skills were needed in order to traverse through Ginryu Island's forest since travelling through across the forest is dangerous even without the Creatures of Grimm living there due to its ecosystem that will make sure into trying to kill you at every corners with the wildlife of both its flora and fauna whether intentionally or unintentionally, treacherous terrain that would either make you go missing for a long time or cause you to fall to your death, and the possible traps that were set by what appear to be and they assume to be some sort of ancient peoples that might have belong to a now long-gone and vanished ancient civilization that have used to have existed at the dawn of humanity's own mysterious and unknown beginning after they've appeared from Dust and populate on this island only for whatever reasons exactly before they've suddenly disappeared and died out from the history records for unknown reasons and to looking and searching for the object on the island to see and investigate in order to judge of what it was exactly if it is some sort of long-forgotting ancient structure that was made by this ancient civilization or not and is actually something completely different.

With these details in mind, this have allow Johan get a idea of what they were doing exactly and figure out a plan of what to do before he made a basic and simple enough plan: The party will split up into two groups with one group will travel through the forest to where the object is while the other group will stay behind to guard and protect the rented yacht from any sorts of Grimms and other forms of dangers to the boat. It is decide the group consisting of Johan, Yang, Doctor Oobleck, Aryle, and Kumayama will travel through the forest and the group consisting of Coco, Velvet, and third year hunter-in-training team will stay to guard and protect the rented yacht (since Coco want to spend quality time with her wife and the team of third year hunter-in-trainings due to the fact they were apparently big fans of them).

After that was decide, Johan, Yang, Doctor Oobleck, Aryle, and Kumayama left the yacht to their care and start their travel through the forest as they begun walking toward the forest in order to travel through it before the oldest sister of the late Jaune said to herself, making the human representive of Happy Tomo Company utterly nervous when she said it.

"I wonder what kind of danger there is going to be in the forest..." Aryle said to herself.

"...Please don't say that, Ms. Arc. You're basically asking for trouble. And that make me scared of that. I'd hope that you wouldn't say that." Kumayama said fearfully at the mere idea of that with fright in his voice.

"Oh please! Don't worry! Why fret over that if we're even here anyway! So don't worry, man. Stick with us! And you'll be just _fine_!" Yang said cheerfully to them without much thoughts as she march forward happily through the forest as she follow Johan and Oobleck from behind (which doesn't help Kumayama's nervousness at all) before she told them and added as she declared casually with hearty and joyful laughed. "And beside! Of course there is going to be dangers on this trip! That's the whole bloody point! The dangers is the most funniest part of the adventure anyways! So what the worse could happen anyway?"

* * *

_One Indiana Jonesesque adventure through the forest later (because I refused as I am far too lazy to make them and it help make it shorter anyway)..._

After they have had one Indiana Jonesesque adventure like it was obliviously out of a Indiana Jones movie for rather oblivious reasons that you could oblivious understand (and I will stop repeating that word) through the forest of Ginryu Island with Johan and Doctor Oobleck being easily both disable and intentionally trigger/trip from a safe enough distance the various set traps that were put in place and waiting to be set off due to the both of them being savvy and smart enough to see and avoid the dangers because they weren't going and planning to deal with this shit (much to Yang and Aryle's disappointment at this), they've made it through the forest without encountering too much trouble but they soon realized that the object is on the mountain of Ginryu Island and knew that it will be more difficult to climbing up the mountain through the forest before they came to a hidden cave passage that was quite cleverly hidden behind a flowing waterfall that is quite beautiful to look at. Having got the gut feelings that this cave would somehow lead them to where the object is exactly on the mountain, Johan walked toward the cave's entrance with the other four of them quickly following him behind before they soon enter and went into the cave pass.

They traverse and walked through the cave as their scrolls' flashlight function shined through the mostly darkness and shadow of the cave with waters dripping from the stalactites of the cave that they were walking inside of in silence... until they've suddenly stopped, came to a sudden stop, when they came across and saw something that was on the cave's walls...; They came and stop when they saw a painting and mural of a unique symbol that resemble a cross between and the combination of both a taijitu, a greek cross and saltire cross/double cross, both a 6-spokes and 16-spokes broken sun wheel cross swastikas with central circles as both the 6-spokes was in the middle circle surrounding the inner circle that surround the central circle where the greek cross and saltire cross/double cross is in and the 16-spokes was in the outer circle surrounding the middle circle, and a coptic cross like what Rudolf Koch drawn it as that have relatively short arms equal to each other in their lengths with the taijitu itself being the central circle, the most central circle, of the symbol painted on the cave's walls. They just stared in surprised shock and awestruck at what they were seeing inside of the cave.

"What's this?" Aryle asked in wonderment.

"A stone painting, from ancient times." Johan answered, knowing of what they were exactly and recognizing these sort of paintings from before from his experience as an archeologist on that field of history.

"Yes! A type of rock art, the oldest kind of artwork in humanity's history that we know of, also called cave art or parietal art that can be date as far back as the dawn of humanity after they were first born from dust!" Doctor Oobleck said in his amazement with his experience as a doctor that specialized in history and archeology while speaking in his unusual lightning-speed motormouth style, albeit he slow and spoke at a more slower pace so they could understand and better grasp of what they are dealing with due to his sheer amazement and excitement at their discovery and what they found and seeing this type of ancient artwork with their own eyes in a once in a lifetime experience inside of this cave, as he adjusted his thick round glasses to get a better look of the cave painting of this marking and symbol that they were seeing with their own eyes before Johan and himself then walked over to the painting of the symbol on the cave's wall to examine more perfectly to get a idea of what this symbol was exactly to be begin with as the blonde archeologist pull out his archeology brush and carefully brushed the dust off of the mural with care to get a better look at painting and mural of this unique marking that was illustrate on the wall of this cave they were in all while the blonde clone archeologist and the green-haired history study and inspect, were studying and inspecting, the artwork and mural of this one of a kind and unique yet mysterious and unknown marking and symbol of possible religious contexts that was painted on the wall of the cave and was hidden inside of this cave for who know how long. Hundreds. Thousands. Maybe even _tens of thousands_ of years in the cave.

"Oh, so in other words basically... a bunch of old drawings that are made by old peoples who got nothing else better to do?" Yang joked, which instantly made Doctor Oobleck angeringly irated and got him on his nerves at what he just heard by that simple description alone.

"THEY ARE NOT JUST SIMPLY OLD DRAWINGS THAT ARE MADE BY A BUNCH OF RANDOM OLD AND ELDERLY PEOPLES WHO JUST DID THIS JUST BECAUSE THEY WERE BORED OUT OF THEIR MINDS AND HAVE NOTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO OTHER THAN NOT TRYING TO DIED BY THE DEADLY HANDS OF GRIMMS THAT WERE TRYING TO KILL THEM AND JUST DECIDE TO MAKE SOME ARTWORK TO KILL TIME AS THEY ARE A IMPORTANT PART OF HISTORY TO UNDERSTAND THAT ALLOWED US TO STUDY TO BETTER KNOW AND UNDERSTAND THE LIFESTYLES OF OUR ANCESTORS WHO LIVED DURING IN THE TIME THAT THEY'VE LIVED IN, MISS YANG XIAO LONG BELLADONNA!" Doctor Oobleck shouted and yelled at Yang in the blonde girl's ear in irritation and annoyance at this as he delivered his annoyed wrath upon her, causing to Johan to only rolled his eyes in a deadpanned manner at their antics and reactions at this.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! I was just joking and kidding!" Yang said in defense as she then raised and thrown her hands up to surrender at this while Doctor Oobleck then resume studying and inspecting the mural and artwork of the symbol on the cave's wall along with Johan before they then slowly stand back and looking while moving both their heads up and down to take in every amount of details of this marking.

"Is it a thousand years old?" Aryle asked.

"No, way more older than that." Johan said after he and Doctor Oobleck have already judged the age of this painting in front of them.

"I'd say over ten thousands years old if I might add. About around roughly 12,000 years old to be precise." Doctor Oobleck answered with the rough estimate of this painting's age from the details of what they could tell about this mural with both of their experience and knowledge that they have alone.

"This is... 12,000 years old?" Kumayama said in astonishment.

"Well, that is only an quite rough estimate without more sophisticated equipments since it is been hidden in this cave so for long with only our own knowledge alone to guess about its true exact age, but yes, I think it's about somewhere around that age." Oobleck said.

"Incredible!"

Yang whistle to herself. "Darn, that's really _old_."

"I don't believe it." Aryle said to herself in amazement. The older blonde woman then looked around in this part of the cave they were currently in with her scroll's flashlight function that illuminated brightly through the darkness of the cave from the spot she was standing in until she see something that have caught her attention of her eyes when she've temporary passed the light of her scroll's flashlight function slowly over it for an split second before she quickly came back to it and caught the sight on the cave's other walls in this part when she saw it with her eyes. Johan turned his head toward Aryle and look at her momentary after he have notice without even looking or turning his head that she was looking at something when he felt that through the energy field of his aura by using it like it was a bat's echolocation before he then immediately saw at what she was seeing and staring at in utter silence while illuminating and shining her scroll's flashlight function on it and decide to get Doctor Oobleck's attention on this.

"Hey, doc." Johan said, causing Doctor Oobleck to wipe his head and look at him in irritation for only about a mere second before he then saw it along with everyone else upon seeing it and they just stared at what they were seeing on the other cave's wall with the surprised look of their eyes. "Look at this..."

They walked and came over to the other wall in this part of the cave as they see the artwork of a mural depicting an Western/Sanus-style golden dragon with two large wings surrounded by gold bolts of lightnings around it on the left side and an Eastern/Anima-style silver dragon with several more but smaller wings surrounded by sliver lines waves around it on the right side facing each other while the symbol that they have saw and were looking at earlier was in the center between them on the tablet wall of the cave before they've stood right in front of the mural on the cave's tablet wall when they've came over to it and the group just looks and stared at the mural's artwork of what it was depicting they were seeing as they stared at this same mural in silence, all while both Johan and Oobleck were studying it and taking in every details on it as the blonde clone archeologist was taking notes when he have drew and write down both the symbols and the two dragonic beasts that mural was depicting in his big ass and thick diary.

A hole/opening in the shape of the symbol at the top of the cave, even through that the sun wasn't shining directly into it at that time when this happened, suddenly starting to glow and shine brightly with a glimmering light despite this before it shine down a beaming ray of light in the same shape of that same symbol thanks to shape of the hole/opening it's glowing and shining from onto them, taking them by surprised before they look up when they lifted their heads toward the cave's roof to see the source of the shining light, where the source of the shining light is coming from, and saw the hole/opening in the shape of the symbol where the natural light itself is coming from at the top of the cave, seeing the shining beam of glowing light taking on the form and shape of the symbol itself radiating and shining down upon them through the hole/opening of that same shape at the top of the cave. The flashing rays of the glowing and illuminating light then slowly move up in a specific direction that didn't go along with nor concordance to the sun's own movements in the sky to reveal another passageway to them in the darkness of the cave they were in.

"Look! There's another passage." Aryle said.

"...Okay then, so a natural beam of sunlight didn't just simply not move against concordance of the sun's movement and reveal another passageway for us coincidentally, right? ...Ok..." Johan said surprisingly calmly to himself with him and Oobleck still in shocked bemusement at what they've saw of what just happened with their own eyes, still disturbed and bother at the sheer coincidence of this.

The group entered into the passage that the shining rays of the glowing light coming from the hole/opening in the shape of the symbol have reveal to them and travel through the tunnel of the cave until they've reach the cave's exit when they exit and came out of the cave to the highest parts of the island's forest end at was located, just roughly near to the end of where the forest meet the mountain's bare tops of Ginryu Island is and was thankfully on an almost flat and smooth terrain that can be walk without any much difficultly. They travel and walked through the forest until they've manage to reach the end of the forest to the mountain where it met the barren mountaintop and exit out of the forest before they've finally found of what they were looking for on this island.

"Heh. Well then... look like we have damn found it." Johan said to himself when he whistled in impressment at what they have found and were seeing exactly.

Once they found and discovered the object they were looking for resting and sitting still on its sides on the mountaintop before they got a clear look at it of what it was exactly, they saw and see exactly what the object was; It was a lemon or football or at least a prolate spheroid-shape massive "egg", being around about 61.5 meters (201.77 feets) in height of its diameter on its sides alone, that is colored in various shades of both a rusty red and dull grey colors in a cloudily waving ring-like patterns with only a tiny as in the size of the average pinky fingers' nails and sparsely few flecks of a mixed bronze-copper color all over it and a smooth yet thick and leathery-feeling texture on it resting and sitting still on near the top of the mountain. The reason that we say it was a - quote on quote - egg of some sort is because it was the best way to describe the object along with its shape sitting in front of them.

They walked up and even have to climbed up the slight slope for only about a bit on this tiny part of Ginryu Island's mountain to the enormous red and grey egg, laying on what is left of the cliff and hill that have hidden the humongous egg for who knows of how long underneath its surface before the first of the violent typhoons created by the large meteorite's impact in the Fen Sea weaken its strength to cause a landslide after its collapse near the mountaintop on Ginryu Island, before they have manage to reach it and came up next to it in its position on the mountain's side near its mountaintop. Johan, after he took in the every details of the egg he could with his eyes alone and walking up to it in order to get close its shell, then knocked on it with his knuckle to hear what kind of sound exactly it will make with his ears against its shell when he had put his head on its surface while feeling the close-up texture of its surface with the touch of his right knuckle's skin through one of his leather gloves and his ears in order to figure out of what it is that it is made of exactly, making a deep and hard clanging sound in the process, and pulled out his pocket knife in his left hand before he then use it to scrape and scratch the egg's surface to get the material that it is made of and to see what it sounds like exactly when the metal of his knife's blade meet, causing a sharp screeching sound to be made when his pocket knife's blade scrape its surface, hurting their ears from that sound when it made that sound, before he manage to get at least a few specks of it into his gloved left hand.

"So what is this?" Kumayama asked.

"This is metal alright, but it's not a meteor. Since it is made of metals - several kinds of metals to be exact - but aren't hell like an meteor." Johan said as he looked at the flecks of the metal that the "egg" was made up in his hand.

"Huh? Wha-? What do you mean?" Aryle asked in confusion at what he was saying.

"He's saying that this is not any ordinately metal. As it look like this is made up of mostly iron and sliver with an slight tiny tint of bronze and copper in it as well, but they're not any kind of just ordinately old metals as these are _refined_ iron and sliver, like the ingots that you see to be used for further processing, and they're not normal ones either since these ones seem to have been made in a unique specific way that is completely different from our methods. It is like they were formed naturally instead." Yang explained, using her own experience as both a quite decent mechanic and machinist from seeing the many types of materials that are used by hunter-in-trainings during their time in primary combat schools before they're able to go and attend to one of the established Huntsman Academies to build their own weapons for themselves along with other stuffs that are used for it.

"You're joking and not being serious, right?" Kumayama asked fearfully.

"Unfortunately, i'm afraid she's not and she _is_. As it doesn't appear _and_ there is no evidence for it to suggest that it have been created with tools since there is no sort of irregular scratch marks pattern that would have been made by those sort of equipments used in that time - if it is around the same age as those paintings that we've saw earlier in that cave - on its surface due to lacking those kinds of patterns to indicated it was created with the uses of tools on its leathery yet smooth surface couple along with the fact its curve and smooth spheroid shape is far too smooth and even, too smoothly and evenly perfect previously, for it to have been made by tools and its sheer size alone would have been impossible or at least too difficult in order to create and make a metal monument of this size and scale with the equipments and tools of the technology that they have and were used from that time. Plus, beside; if it was created and made by the people who were living on Ginryu Island in that time with the tools and technology they have at that time, it would have been already known to the world at that time due to the feat of its engineering and thus we would have known about its existence by now through old tales and stories about it."

"Yeah. Pretty much." Johan said before he lifted his head and looked up at it. "It seems to be less of a egg-like metal monument and more like actually an egg."

"An actually egg? This big?!" Aryle said in shocked.

"Yep." Yang answered bluntly.

"Indeed. Even through it's appear unlikely at first, it is the best explanation we got." Oobleck said.

"So is it from a giant monster like the Black Wolflord or Trimūrti Persephonemai?" Kumayama asked, if frightfully nervous.

"Most likely given its size, since there is nothing else big enough to laid this egg at this size." Johan said as they stared at it.

That was when all before they suddenly hear an pair of two mysterious and unknown echoing high-pitch and feminine voices with their ears out of no where behind them.

"Yes. You are correct. It's a Akhosge... a Akhosge's egg..."

This cause Johan, Yang, Oobleck, Aryle, and Kumayama to immediately whipped their heads to behind them and looking around to see who it was who have said that behind their backs, but they saw no one there and saw nothing there in front of them when they heard it behind their backs with their eyes except for a pair of Moonflowers whose petal's own colors is the combination of between both a Honeysuckle and a Plumeria flowers that have certainly did _not_ suddenly appear and placed there mysteriously out of no where, much to their own confusion.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Aryle asked as they climb down away from the egg - which the mysterious voices said was apparently a Akhosge's egg - to more even grounds in order to look and search for the source of those voices and where they came from.

"We are over here."

They now heard where the source of those pair of voices was coming from and looked down to where they've heard them at their strongest point exactly to see the same Moonflowers that were standing in front of them which the source of those voices are coming from.

"The flowers spoke?" Kumayama asked as he pointed at the finger. This cause Johan to smack him on the back of his head with his hand. "Ow!"

"If only they have an semblance of some sort that can allow to communicate and talk with us, but most plants _don't_ have semblances despite having souls too and we haven't found yet that can yet." Johan pointed out.

"Yeah, he's right about that." Yang casually commented and shrug her shoulders at this.

They then suddenly grasp and stared in a mixture of both surprised disbelief and bewildered shock at what they saw when they see two miniature-looking beings walking out and appear around from behind the Moonflowers up to them who look like small humans at first glance to make their appearances and presences known to reveal themselves, revealing and showing themselves in order to make both their presences of what they were and appearances of what they truly look like exactly known to the group, to be a pair of similar-looking small and miniature humanoid beings who looks almost exactly like humans wearing tribal priestess-style dresses with only difference being their blue insect-like compound eyes and the height of a house mouse's body length at only about 10 cm (4 inches) tall as Johan crouched down to them in order to be closer to their height while he muttered in disbelief at what they were seeing with their own eyes.

"What in the hell...?" Johan muttered under his breath at what he was seeing with a shocked and disbelief confused expression and a number of other emotions with a raised eyebrow as everyone crouched down to be close to their level as much as possible.

"So who are you?" Yang asked in shock and curiosity.

"We are the Alienas known as Lumollione and Luloramana. The twin priestesses of Akhosge. The last of our kind as we're the only survivor of our race left." The two priestesses who were a part of a race they reveal to be called the Alienas revealing themselves to be a pair of twins named Lumollione on the left and Luloramana on the right with being the last of their species said, speaking in unison with each other like the identical twins they were, as they continue to speak in unison and reveal the many nicknames of their kind are known for. "Our species are also known as the Shobijin, the Fairies along with being called the Mistralian Fairies too, Cosmos, Elias, Houtua, Infants, and most commanly by the human and faunus, the Luns."

"Alienas?" Kumayama said in confusion. "Are you... from space?"

The Alienas identical twin priestesses just simply shook their heads in a "No" with an amused smile at that mistake before they then told the group and explained to them.

"We along with our now extinct kind are beings and inhabitants who also are born and live on the world of Remnant like Humans or Faunus, through we've live long before the birth of the people - your ancestors - born from the dust of the devastation and destruction created and left behind by the devastating and ravaging destruction of the extinction event that we called the Moon's Shattering after the God of Darkness broke and scarred the moon of Remnant into its current when he and his brother the God of Light left the world of Remnant due to the actions of one of them that resulted in the death and extinction of what remained of the Firstborn Humanity by the many broken and shattered fragments of the moon that completely wiped them out who have became the first Humans and Faunus, the ancestors whose bloods you can be trace back to runs through your veins, of the new humanity when they have walked on this earth after they were born from Dust created by the sheer destruction of this event that ended the remaining Firstborn Humanity. The new inhabitants birth from the dust left by the destruction of this event have lead to a completely new group of humanity who became the Humans and Faunus of the new humanity known as the Dustborn Humanity or simply the Dustlings for short, the humanity who were born from Dust." Lumollione and Luloramana explained in unison. "Through all of our race except us have already been killed by that point and already became and went extinct a long time ago, long before that event happened and took place. -"

"- All because of a mistake that our own kind, the Alienas, have make that lead and resulted our race's extinction by a Hektor's hands when he wiped out our species and destroyed our kind's civilization with us being the only survivors. -" Lumollione said.

"- If it wasn't for the previous Akhosge, Akhosge Pyrisous, saving and taking us under his and his descendants' wings who are also his reincarnations as both their priestesses and keepers, we would have perished and dead along with the rest of our species if he hadn't step in and was able to saved us from death, thus sparing us the fate shared by the rest of our kinds and civilization." Luloramana said.

"... Alright... I see... Okay then." Johan said, having took a lot in about the origins of humanity and now knowing where humans and faunus have come from now which now only bring up more questions than answers now, before he decide to save those sort of questions for later when he have pushed them back into his mind and instead focused his mind on asking about who is this Akhosge. "So tell us; Who is this... Akhosge you speak of?"

"We knew Akhosge as one of Remnant's two guardians." The Alienas twin priestesses said in unison.

"One of Remnant's two guardians?" Oobleck said in confused, now his curiosity getting perk even more after hearing the origin of humanity from where they came from.

"Yes. There were an pair of dragons who are Remnant's two guardians both known as the Electromagnetic Taijitu Twin Dragons; Akhosge, the Silver Magnetism Dragon of Yin, and Hektor, the Golden Lightning Dragon of Yang, opposite counterparts to each other. They are the guardians and protectors of Remnant who are as old as Remnant itself and were born as the world's guardians and protectors from the world's very beginning ever since the world of Remnant been created and formed by the Brothers of God billions of years ago, guarding and protecting the planet itself from any sort of external dangers that could threaten its safety and endangered the world of Remnant itself. Despite being different and polar opposites to each other, they do shared one ability with each other; The ability to reincarnate and reborn through their own offsprings along with passing their both experiences and memories down to the next Akhosges and Hektors along the next generations themselves like a Phoenix if something happen to them. But despite them having both the experience and memories that they inherited and been passed down from each previous Akhosges and Hektors generations, each Akhosges and Hektors themselves are still their own individuals who are different from each other individually with either one or two Akhosges or Hektors could able to exist at the same times too if they're twins and thus have their own personalities and their own names with no two Akhosges and Hektors having the exact same personalities - but there can be expectational to it if they are identical twins - like the currently unhatched Akhosge still in its egg created by the previous Akhosge that you currently seeing for example. Like this Akhosge, the current Akhosge, is a female Akhosge named Akhosge Ligyron in order to give you a good example of this." The Alienas twin priestesses explained to them in unison, causing Johan to quickly stared in shock at them when his eyes widen upon what he have heard from them the last part of Akhosge Ligyron's - the current Akhosge - name, before they then casually added this one bit of trivial offhandingly to them. "Through sometimes under the right circumstances that there are peoples who are chosen to become and reincarnated into either an Akhosge or an Hektor after they became decreased."

"...Okay. Well, that's nice and all for you guys to reveal us of where we came from and telling us about this, but the main thing is that i'm confused about of why did Hektor destroyed your guy's people's civilizations in the first place?" Yang said, after getting lost of what Lumollione and Luloramana were saying at the part of the Akhosge and Hektor species being apparently the dragon guardians and protectors who protect Remnant.

"Hektor is a guardian who is devoted and willing to protect and preserving Remnant, but they are mostly indifference toward to Remnant's inhabitants, this can sometimes cause and lead to some Akhosges and Hektors to clash and fight against each other since their roles as the protectors of Remnants can put the two of them at odds with each other considering they will not hesitant to destroy entire species on Remnant if they try to change the natural orders by only a few members of their species but some Hektors can be reason with too." Lumollione and Luloramana explained in unison to them about the Hektors species before they then told them about their species along with their race's once thriving prospering civilization and the cause of their demise. "12,000 years ago, we the Alienas were created by the God of Light as a sort of experiment and knew the Akhosge and Hektor species as the two main guardians and protectors of Remnant. We had no hatred or war with each other. We only lived in perfect harmony with each other. Only defending ourselves from the attacks made by the Creatures of Grimm."

"But then this have lead to our biggest downfall, when an group consisting of our race's most brilliant scientists create 12 machines control by a single supercomputer designed to control the planet's weathers in order to defend and protect our people and civilization from any sort of future dangers." Luloramana said.

"But the creation of this supercomputer along with these 12 machines it was made to operate and control of our civilization's own well-intentional but misplaced attempt to controlling the world's weathers and climate in order to defend ourselves greatly offended Remnant itself." Lumollione said.

"What? Remnant itself? As in... the entire world and planet itself?" Aryle asked.

"Yes, the planet itself is a sentient being much like you or we since it have soul too. Remnant had no choice but to protected itself against its weathers being controlled since it was out of the natural order." The Alienas twin priestesses said and told them. "So it send the previous Hektor, Hektor Paris, to destroy the weather-controlling supercomputer-operated machines and punished the Alienas for attempting to control the world's weather to remind our race's place. Of course, the supercomputer system controlling and operating those 12 machines had already went beyond out of our kind's control when it was first activated. The supercomputer system controlling those same 12 machines and Hektor Paris fought against each other before Hektor Paris defeated the supercomputer system-operated 12 weather-controlling machines by unleashing a powerful blast of EMP from within its own body that fried and destroyed its system before then summoning forth an powerful massive storm of lightnings to destroy the 12 weather-controlling machines and the supercomputer system that controlled them, along with destroying and devastating most of our people and our civilization in line of his attack's crossfire in the process, not caring of how many of our people will died since he have already decide our race's fate in the process. Akhosge Pyrisous have thought this when upon knowing about Hektor Paris destroying most of the Alienas' civilization as being rather unnecessarily and excessively disproportionate in punishing toward the entirety of the whole Alienas race for a mistake that was made by only a few members of our species and so he fought against him to save the surviving members of our race before Akhosge Pyrisous manage to defeated Hektor Paris and sealed Hektor in the Arrokoth Thule Sea since he knew that Hektor Paris will reproduce asexually a egg of the next Hektor that he'll be inevitable reborn and reincarnate into. But the damage was already done by that point in time when a massive flood created by Hektor Paris' summoning of that massive lightning storm and their battle between each other suddenly came before it destroyed what was left of our once prosper civilization and wipe out of what remains of the Alienas, including our younger third sister among them, with leaving only us two being the last living members and survivors of the Alienas species since we only manage to survive on that day by being on higher grounds before Akhosge Pyrisous manage to saved our lives before we could drown."

"Oh... i'm sorry for your loss..." Yang said in knowing sympathy as she rubbed the back of her neck and glazed away to averted her eyes from them, knowing and understanding of the feeling losing your younger sidling.

"Don't be, we have already gotting over that and accepted it an long time ago. We've already accepted that actions, no matter of how well-meaning or well-intentional they are exactly, will always have carried unforeseen and unpredictable dire and catastrophic consequences in the least expected way to you and other peoples, like how that same group of those scientists who created those 12 machines and the supercomputer system controlling them making the mistake of attempting to control the Remnant's climate and weather to help and protect our species and civilization from future dangers that resulted in our entire race getting indirectly punished for their own action of that attempt and the destruction of both our species and our civilization." Lumollione and Luloramana said in unison.

"And now, Remnant probably think that we are a threat, or are going to be a threat at least, to that and will probably do something to remind us of our place in the natural order." Oobleck summed up after listening carefully to the details that was said and explained by the Alienas twins.

"Basically speaking and the rate and speed that we are currently going at; Yeah, pretty much." Johan remarked rather bluntly about this.

"We believe so. Not yet anyway, but potentially speaking. With Remnant keeping a careful watch on your species." The twin Alienas priestess of Akhosge Ligyron said in unison. "With the meteorite causing the climate to creating violent heavy storms, the earth to be shaken by the earthquakes, and volcanos to erupting upon its impact, there's no doubt in our minds that this will cause cataclysmic and devastating ramification of this end result."

"My company's actions could be playing a part in this?" Kumayama questioned himself as he wonder.

"Given how they act along being how amoral and corrupted that they are exactly, it wouldn't be really that surprising." Johan bluntly stated rather quickly with just a mere straightforward answer to him.

"What else did you think?" Yang quickly added toward him too.

"If it wasn't for the meteorite, we believe Akhosge Ligyron's egg would be still buried in the earth." Lumollione and Luloramana said in unison.

"But now that the egg is unearthed, I assume that this will means terrible unforeseeable and unknown repercussions of this result that will soon happen in the future." Oobleck noted and predicted ominously as adjusted his glasses.

"Correct."

"What will happened in the near future?" Aryle asked.

"What we are afraid of... is that the current Hektor, Hektor Alexandros, may have also been unearth and probably - what is worse - that he may have already been awaken and hatched from his egg by this event somewhere in the world of Remnant, most likely in the Arrokoth Thule Sea where his predecessor was sealed in." The twin Alienas priestess said.

"All because of that meteorite when it have crashlanded in the Fen Sea and causing all kind of problems for us and this planet by just simply wrecking havoc on Remnant's climate and weathers upon making its impact in the sea." Johan said, summing it up perfectly of what he just heard from Lumollione and Luloramana speaking to them, as he crossed both of his arms together philosophically and shook his head sagely when he thought and mused about this to himself.

"Yes. That is correct." The Alienas twin priestesses said in unison... before they added. "However..."

"What?"

"We also believe that Hektor Alexandros has begun awakening about almost five years ago and he have been starting to slowly but surely awakening up from his development inside of his protective egg for already almost 5 years now before the meteorite made its impact, due to the appearance of a certain Grimm that made even Remnant itself to quaking and trembling in dread and fear of this daikaiju monster when it have first appeared and attacked one of your greatest cities in its godlike wrath for vengeance of the neverending pain and suffering that it feels after its creation by the use of a weapon that ended a war..."

"The Black Wolflord." Yang said.

"Yes."

"So what does this have to do with the Black Wolflord being connected to and responsible for the awakening of Hektor Alexandros to begun and start earlier exactly?" Johan asked.

"The Black Wolflord... she-"

"Wait. The Black Wolflord is a _she_?!" Yang said in shock at what she and the other just heard.

"Yes. The Black Wolflord is a she. As the Black Wolflord identified herself as a female." The two twin Alienas priestesses said, Lumollione and Luloramana confirming the Black Wolflord's exact gender to be a female, causing Yang to think deeply about this in her mind, making her both wonder and ponder about the sheer implications about this information of which this means exactly, before the Alienas identical twins then resume speaking and explaining it to them. "She is a danger not only to you, but to the world too. She is a dangerous and vicious threat not only to the Dustling Humanity, but to the entire world of Remnant as well. You know and understand that the Black Wolflord is dangerous, what you may not know of how dangerous she is exactly as she's dangerous, dangerous enough at least we know of from what little informations and knowledge that we do have got on her, to the whole world of Remnant on a level enough to be a threat toward the entire planet and to the point to able to make the planet terrified of her. We believe may she maybe actually capable and powerful enough of destroying Remnant if the subtle albeit ambiguous and cryptic indications and implication is anything to go by. For what reasons exactly, we don't know but Remnant told Akhosge Ligyron that it will be known when the time is necessary for it. What we do know through that we believe the Black Wolflord herself is what have cause his slow awakening."

"Because it technically have something do with all of us and by all of us, I means the entirety of humanity itself, isn't it?" Johan snarkily deadpanned after seeing where this is going to go toward from a mile away.

"Yes. Because Hektor Alexandros want to destroyed Dustling Humanity after dealing with the Black Wolflord first for being responsible in their role in the creation of the Black Wolflord at the end of their worldwide war with each other whom you called the Second Great War since he believe and consider Dustling Humanity to be a potential dangerous and destructive threat to Remnant in the future as he believe the Black Wolflord is the very embodiment of Dustling Humanity's reckless and impulsive destructive nature." The Alienas identical twin priestess said to them in unison. "Although..."

"What?" Yang asked.

"We got the strangest and vaguest of feelings... that the Black Wolflord is far more older and mysterious than we realized..."

"What do you mean?"

"We got and have felt the strangest feelings that the Black Wolflord is actually far more older and mysterious than we realized for some reason. We don't know why exactly, but we've felt for some reason that the Black Wolflord is actually much more older and mysterious than we actually realized..."

"Ah, a hunch feeling. I get it now." Johan commented in understandment of what they were saying. "The feeling of something based on what your instinct is telling you. It is a feeling that most of us know all too well."

* * *

In the Mistral Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter located in the city of Mistral itself, several of the Mistral Council members were watching the monitor on the wall with operator working at their stations after both they and the Vale Council have gotting the reports from the Atlas Council that they have detected an USO (Unknown Submerged Object) heading south when it have been detected with all of their radars leaving the Arrokoth Thule Sea while rounding the waters between the south-western regions of Solitas and the island of Vytal and was about to enter into the Zephyrus Sea at unprecedented underwater speed that could exceed all of their fastest submarines and boats with its own speed alone and could rival the Black Wolflord's swimming speed with ease earlier as they saw the very wake of this USO was swimming south through the waving waters of the Zephyrus Sea.

"What could that be?"

"What on Remnant is happening now?" One of the Mistral Council members asked himself as he nervously tug at the collar of his shirt.

* * *

After Kumayama called his boss Tomo in order to tell him about what they discover on Ginryu Island before he then immediately explained/ramble to his boss, which have cause Tomo to just simply scoffed at him at what he heard him saying about and called him a idiotic fool before he then hang up the line on the representive of his company that he choose, while Johan, Yang, and Oobleck have explained to both the Crosshares couple and the team of Oobleck's 3rd-year hunter-in-training student of what happened and transpired with bringing along Lumollione and Luloramana inside of the yacht they were temporary renting. Their reactions to what they've heard of what they said exactly... was quite predictable as they just simply stared at them in utter silence with blank yet confused expressions - AKA the pure WTF expressions - on across all of their faces from what they've just heard.

"... So let us get this straight; You're telling us... that pair of tiny little girls who are apparently twin priestess with literally insect eyes which are most likely butterfly eyes told you that a pair of actually _real_ giant dragon monsters who are also apparently phoenix-like constantly reincarnating guardians/protectors of Remnant that have their own individual personalities despite them being constant reincarnations of themselves of their previous lives while they can be also the reincarnation of peoples who were chosen to become either one of them depending on both the circumstances and situation with one of them being a girl with a guy's name who is still currently unhatched in her giant metal egg as of this time and the another being might be a zealous but still might be reasonable guy who is taking his job way too damn seriously and give absolutely no shit about all of us and the Black Wolflord is also apparently a girl." Coco said, both summing up of what they heard from them of what they said and the entire situation at the same time.

"Yep. Pretty much." Johan comment when he threw his hands up in the air as he have already given up finding any sort of logical conclusions in this bizarre situation they suddenly found themselves in and he was already far beyond caring about this anymore. Coco just silently stared blankly in her confusion until she slowly but surely pulled her sunglasses off of her face to reveal her widen and disbelief eyes before she finally spoke.

"... You know, i'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that the Black Wolflord, despite its name and being technically a Creature of Grimm, is actually a _girl_ of all things." Coco said slowly, all in sheer disbelief at hearing the last part of the Black Wolflord's gender being all but pretty much confirmed to be a female AKA a girl. Or a woman. Depending of how you say it in words really since either one worked to best describe the gender anyway.

"That's what I've thought too!" Yang immediately comment in agreement.

"Really, Coco? _Really_?" Velvet said as she turned her head toward her human wife and give Coco an incredubious expression and weird yet deadpanned look toward her with a raised eyebrow at what her wife have just said in utter disbelief. "Out of all the weirdest things that we have heard about - along with seeing one of them - now today, the fact that the Black Wolflord is actually an girl is the _most_ weirdest thing for you?"

"How was I supposed to know and tell that the Black Wolflord is apparently a girl?!" Coco said and told her wife defensively and offendedly yet also melodramatically and oversensitively to herself as she then extended her arms outward to both the left and right. "I couldn't tell that she was a girl all this time! Because since the last time I've checked, Creatures of Grimm didn't have genders, or if even they do, then I would have thought she would be a guy then! Because the Black Wolflord's body looked masculine, or at least masculine enough, for me to think that she could be a boy yet the Black Wolflord didn't appear to have a dick as I couldn't see her having a dick on her cotch and it was too ambiguous for me to know the Black Wolflord's true gender for sure anyways!"

"To be fair through, it doesn't really help for the fact that some animals - most of whom are aquatic by the way - have their penises and testicles internally in their bodies like whales for example. Oh, and speaking of the topic on about whales, did you also know that many sailors back in ancient times have sometimes mistaken whales' penises ejaculating their sperms out on the surface for sea serpents from a distance?" Oobleck said and randomly joked toward them with a dick joke by using his knowledge of history to his advantage.

"PROFESSOR OOBLECK! NOT IN FRONT OF YOUR OWN STUDENTS!" Velvet shouted and yelled in agitated shocked at him as she admonished and scolded Oobleck, admonishing and scolding her old history teacher for making that dick joke in front of his students.

"IT'S DOCTOR, MRS. VELVET SCARLATINA!"

"Hey, remember the time when you somehow accidentally mistook Blake for being a trans-man when you've first met her for the first time due to her name, looks, personality, and unintentional suggestions of her choice in words and you immediately told her that you will support her for being a transgender man and always have her back no matter what all just because you have completely misunderstand her sentence for wanting to become a different person back in Beacon Academy? Your expression was so priceless when you were told and found out the truth! Man, it was so hilarious!" Yang said with a shit-eating grin as she laughed at remembering that incident in Beacon Academy.

"Oh my god please no, please don't remind me of that. I am still trying to still forget that time that it even now, Yang. Could you please just forget about it? It is still so embarrassing for me even now." Coco groaned as she put her face in both of her hands in pure raw embarrassment at remembering that mistake.

"Nope! I'll never forget that incident no soon and neither will you!"

"Well, I've already called and told my boss about Akhosge Ligyron's egg and he've told me to bring it back to the mainland." Kumayama said.

"Does he think we can bring it back to Anima's mainland at our leisure?" Johan said and asked rather sarcastically before he took a drink from the beer can in his hand.

"It would be better off staying here." Aryle said, speaking her opinion. Johan, Yang, Oobleck, and the Crosshare pair just give her an incredulous look at what she have said.

"And leaving it there soundly exposed and unsafe on the island for another giant monster to find and most likely to get eaten like... I don't know... the Black Wolflord for example?" Johan said and pointed it out to her in disbelief and flabbergasted.

Aryle realized of how stupid her idea really is when she was pointed out due to how really unrealistic and impractical her idea actually really is and would be in practise realistically speaking since leaving the egg on Ginryu Island for something gigantic to find it wouldn't be a good idea obviously and so instead she opt to remain silence.

"I thought about keeping Akhosge Ligyron's egg safe. But, with all that could possibly happen here... wouldn't the Kingdom of Mistral on the Anima's mainland be a better environment to keep it safe?" Kumayama said.

"Wow. I would have never thought that i'd hear a random Happy Tomo Company guy uttering the words "a better environment" in my entire life." Yang remarked and snarked at what she have just heard with Aryle and the Crosshare couple nodding their heads in agreement with her.

"Yeah. And "better environment" is just too strong of a word to describe... well... really best describe the _entire_ Kingdom of Mistral by itself, but since we don't have any better ideas and Mistral is the closest place that can be consider actually safe, it's the best plan that we've got currently right now." Johan said.

"We trust all of you." The Alienas twin priestesses said in unison to them. "We don't want all of your people to make the same mistakes that we, our own race, did. Even now, we believe Hektor Alexandros can be stop and halted if he's able to reason with. If Akhosge Ligyron's egg will be of service to you... Then we will go too."

"You'll come with us?" Velvet asked, which Lumollione and Luloramana nodded in a yes.

"Alright, then!"

"Thanks a lot, we'll most definitely promise to you two that we'll going to tell everyone - and I mean _everyone_ \- about yours and Akhosge Ligyron's message." Yang promised.

* * *

The operators of the Mistral Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter were continuing to still following and tracking the movements of the USO while the several Mistral Council members were still watching the wake of the USO on the screen moving through the south-eastern waters of the Zephyrus Sea before one of them ask.

"What kind of thing that large would be traveling under the waters and could be able to move that fast?"

"Is it the Black Wolflord?"

That was when an rather high-ranking staff member of the Mistral Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter came over to the group of the Mistral Council members.

"Hektor Alexandros."

This have cause the Mistral Council members and one of the female Headquarter's operators, a faunus by the name of Fenake, to look at him in confusion at what he just said.

"Hektor Alexandros?"

"Yes, this report came from Ms. Arc."

He give one of the Mistral Council members the report papers of what they found and looked carefully at the reports in his hands before they see Akhosge Ligyron and Hektor Alexandros' names on the report along with the basic informations on what they were. Once they've read and saw the report of what they found on Ginryu Island, they immediately give out orders to send and scramble out their jets that they've got available to them that was the nearest to the location of the USO, assuming that this was Hektor Alexandros that the two Alienas twin priestesses mention about and spoke of, was currently at right now to investigating it in order to confirmed their suspicion.

A squadron comprising and being made up of both the red-colored Sukhoi Su-27-like "Mad Dart" fighter jets and blue-yellow Mitsubishi F-2-like "Fast Moth" multirole jets immediately scramble and instantly took off into the air from the runway of their home base before the red Sukhoi Su-27-like "Mad Dart" fighter jets and blue-yellow Mitsubishi F-2-like "Fast Moth" multirole jets squadron begun and start flying high in the sky as they flew and travel through the air toward the USO's current location.

" _Akainu Squadron, you are ordered to scramble. The several members of the Mistral Council has ordered you to investigate a disturbance in the southern Zephyrus Sea._ "

" _The disturbance is 150 kilometers off of the Favonius Peninsula and is approaching rapidly._ "

" _Roger._ "

" _You are authorized to engage the enemy target. Repeat, you are authorized to engage the enemy target._ "

" _Roger._ "

The red-colored Sukhoi Su-27-like fighter jets and blue and yellow-colored Mitsubishi F-2-like "Fast Moth" multirole jets squadron flew high in the sky at their cruising speed as they were now flying, now begun flying, now begun to fly, over the area in the south-eastern waters of the Zephyrus Sea where the USO was at with everything being strangely silence and have saw nothing strange and out of the ordinary just yet right now for only about a few split seconds until they soon saw the wake and shadow of the USO in the Zephyrus Sea's surface, the vague shadow of its shape underneath the water's surface, the vague shadow of its true appearance and shape hiding underneath the surface of the Zephyrus Sea, before, once they have found, piloted their jets downward and begun to nosedive, and got a lock-on on their target to begin their missile run, they start and begun firing rounds and rounds a barrage of missiles, both firing and letting loose rounds and rounds a barrage of missiles, into the water, causing an series of explosions from the missiles created by their bombardments to erupted up to the surface from beneath the surface of the sea's blue waters upon hitting and striking their target on impact, in an single missile run as Akainu Squadron immediately pulled up and then climb back up to quickly gain altitude before the red Sukhoi Su-27-like fighter jets and blue-yellow Mitsubishi F-2-like "Fast Moth" multirole jets squadron then turns around swiftly and attacked their underwater target again by firing another salvo rounds of missiles into the sea, causing another series of explosions to erupted from under the surface of the Zephyrus Sea upon the missile making the mark of their impact on their target in the process, at the USO in order to hit and strike their target while it was heading and is approaching rapidly straight toward to a island just like a bat that was shot straight out of hell to the surface from a railcannon.

"It's coming fast!"

"That thing is approaching one of the nearby islands off the coast!"

"That thing will devastate the western side of the coast if it land on the mainland!"

The USO continue to rapidly approach and nearing close, coming and getting closer, toward the island while the red Sukhoi Su-27-like "Mad Dart" fighter jets and blue-yellow Mitsubishi F-2-like "Fast Moth" multirole jets of Akainu Squadron continue their assault on their target with the salvo and barrage of their missiles making their impact that cause explosion to erupt out of the sea's rippling surface until it have finally came close to the island... all before Hektor Alexandros suddenly bursted right out and instantly emerged from below the water's surface after he have broke through the surface once he was closed enough to the island with surfing waves before he finally let out his roar.

**_GGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Hektor Alexandros suddenly appeared when he have revealed himself after emerging out of the blue waters of the Zephyrus Sea from down below its surface and making his landfall on the island, after breaking through the water's shining blue surface, bursting out and emerging from beneath the beautiful blue surface of the Zephyrus Sea in a instant, when he crawled and drag himself out of the water upon pulling himself up onto the beach of the island before he revealed once he made landfall of his true appearance and what he looked like exactly; Hektor Alexandros was a bland and dull golden bronze-colored quadrupedal dragon monster resembling a cross between a dragon, a monitor lizard, a crocodile, and a snake combine together that estimate to stands roughly about between 75 meters (246.06 feets) to 80 meters (262.47 feets) tall in height and having a length of roughly about between 200 meters (656.17 feets) to either 290 meters (951.44 feets) at least or 300 meters (984.25 feets) long in which the length of about 250 meters (820.21 feets) is the most modest estimate in between the two extremes with a large and broad head, a short and broad snout with a squarish tip, being covered in bland and dull golden bronze-colored interlocking osteoderm scales all over his entire body, a semi-erected posture, his mouth filled with bone-crushing teeths on both his upper and lower jaws with three sets of tusk-like caniniform teeths that projected above and below his skull, a relatively long monitor lizard-like neck, a long and slender yet strong and muscular main body like a monitor lizard and a snake, a set of four backward-curving horns laying on either side of his head that blended in with the spikes that line across his back, four long and powerful Tyrannosaurus rex-like legs with four toes that ended with dagger/fighting knife-like and talons-like claws on them, a long and powerful reptilian tail that look like the combination of both a monitor lizard like a Komodo Dragon and a crocodilian like a Saltwater Crocodile, and a pair of two crocodilian/reptilian-like azure-colored glowing eyes. All before Hektor Alexandros let out his thunderous roar.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Hektor Alexandros then used and fired his Y-Volt Prisom Beams attack, firing multiple wild and uncontrollable glowing yellow beaming bolts of electricity from his mouth that he have no precise control over their directions and where they go at Akainu Squadron's jets, managing to hit and destroyed about a few of the red Sukhoi Su-27-like "Mad Dart" fighter jets and blue-yellow Mitsubishi F-2-like "Fast Moth" multirole jets of Akainu Squadron, striking the jets down like lightnings they acted and killing their pilots in the process from the explosions created by the electric overcharge of their jets' system with his attack, before he rather suddenly and unexpectedly sprinted with a quick dash toward south and galloping across the island he was on, galloping swiftly like a horse at speeds unmatched for his size that nearly reach subsonic speed and is able to match the speeds of the Shinkansan trains/Bullet Trains, in only about a few moments before he then jumped into the air and dive down into the water as he then dive deep and start swimming south under the sea's water, resume swimming south under the sea's water toward where the Tail of the Dragon island chain is located...

* * *

"All preparation are 95% completed on our sides. All stations secured and at standby. We're prepare to depart when ready."

A number of heavy duty industrial steel wire drums were reeling and rounding in long lines and threads of heavy duty industrial-grade steel cables fixed onto a massive sea/ocean-going modular barge known as ECGCT Tenyen, originally been build and designed years ago far long before the outbreak of the Second Great War to be able to carry and transport a enormous Creature of Grimm about over 50 meters tall at best with its size and width alone thanks to its genius design but it was ultimately deemed a failure due to the impossibility of carrying and transporting such massive Creature of Grimms at those size range without the possibility of it breaking loose and going on a destructive rampage in a populated city that could cause and deal untold gigantic amount of damage before it was thus, was being towed by an former military ship capable of towing and pulling either a giant ship and/or a offshore Dust platform up to about 200,000 tons across the sea and was being pulled closer by those same heavy duty industrial-graded steel wire drums reeling in the long steel cables that were attached to it on the aforementioned former military ship toward the ship with Johan, Yang, and Aryle holding a open box with the Alienas twin priestesses Lumollione and Luloramana standing still inside of it in her hands looking on and were watching this from the stern bridge of the ship while a pair of two large Mistralian _Azreal_ -class heavy-lifting airships were carrying and transporting Akhosge Ligyron's egg through the air side-by-side toward ECGCT Tenyen with heavy duty military-graded steel nets under the massive egg strong enough to hold its weight in the air that were attached by the heavy duty military-graded steel cables to the two large Mistralian _Azreal_ -class heavy-lifting airships before they then slowly put Akhosge Ligyron's egg down on the massive sea-going barge gently and smoothly with careful awareness and attentivenessly heedfulness without any sort of hitch or trouble in the process as the sailors who are on the ocean-going modular barge were fastening and securing Akhosge Ligyron's egg with the cable wires firmly and tightly down to ECGCT Tenyen, as they already considered that carrying and transporting over water is the best, safest, and cheapest options that they've since there was too many possibilities of failure if the egg was being carried and transported through the air.

Johan whistle to himself as he was admittedly and honestly impressed by this.

"Hmph. Quite impressive. Sure, I still do hate Happy Tomo Corporation for being an bunch of corrupt and money-grubbing assholes. Despite me still hating your company for multiple of reasons, I do admit that this is quite impressive." Johan said as he snorted.

The ship then begun to pulled and towed ECGCT Tenyen behind it with Akhosge Ligyron's egg on it, carrying and transporting the massive egg on the gigantic ocean-going barge, as it begun moving and start traveling forward across the splashing and waving gentle and serene waters of the currently calm Fen Sea with the two Mistralian _Tilbury_ -Class Light Destroyer Airships flanking its sides while they were hovering a few dozen meters above the towing ship steaming through the waters and escorting the hauling ship with its important load in order to guard and protect the ship and its valuable cargo from dangers while it was travelling across the Fen Sea toward to their destination...

* * *

In a coastal city on a cape of the southwest coast of Mistral, everything was normal and quiet as many people goes about their lives... all before Hektor Alexandros then suddenly appear and turned up at the city when he've suddenly emerge and popped up out from underneath the ground, destroying and pop out a building located on the edge of the city in the process with his size when he've surface from underground after digging and traveling through like either a snake or a earth worm, after slightly diverging and separating from his original path, while the land that he have dug under then shook around him as he then let out his loud and thundering roar.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Hektor Alexandros begun walking forward into the city as he then let another blasting roar.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The people who are living in the city begun running for their lives in frightful fear and scared terror to safety, running and fleeing in their fearful and terrified panicking rush for their lives trying to reach to the nearest shelters they could find, while screaming and shouting in all of their dreaded horror, both their mind and sense of reason being clouded by their panicking fear, as Hektor Alexandros then easily destroyed a Mistralian-style castle by pushing against the ancient castle to easily knock down and toppling over the Mistralian-style ancient castle to the ground with his own body and his own strength alone, killing many fleeing people who were caught suddenly in the castle's collapse upon them and hit upon by the debris caused by the collapse of the castle, and killing multiple of people more under the footsteps of his paws, crushing them beneath the weight of his steps, while he crushed and destroyed the karamon entrance of the castle upon walking through it with ease in his attack and rampage on the city before he let out the thunderous sound of his echoing and resounding roar.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Hektor Alexandros was going on in his rampage, destroying and toppling over many buildings and killing and causing the many deaths of multiple people in his rampage, straight through the city in a straight line while several Mistral Council members were seeing and watching of what was happening on the screen in the Mistral Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter with their own eyes, reacting with fear and disbelief at what they were seeing exactly.

"So that's Hektor Alexandros?"

Hektor Alexandros continue to destroyed more buildings in his rampage through the city by either walking right through them or toppling them over via either the impact of bashing his head right against them with one swing or pushing them down with the mere push of his paws, resulting in the more deaths of countless people caused and who were caught by the buildings and their debris falling on top of them, as many flocks of panicking people continue to fleeing and running away from the bronze-golden larva dragon for their life in their fearful panic until he came to the Eiffel Tower-looking 648 meters (between 2125.98 to 2126 feets) tall steel lattice/truss tower with a space frame truss design of the city before the land-based Mistralian Army arrived at the city when a group of several O-Ni like WIF43 Genghis tanks came to the location he was in, pointed and aimed all of their cannons toward their target, and begun firing multiple rounds of cannonshells from all of their respective three cannons that were facing and pointed forward onto the bronze-golden wurm dragon, firing a series of cannonshells assault upon the bronze-golden serpent dragon. However, this only have made Hektor Alexandros annoyed and enraged by this attempted attack.

**_GGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Hektor Alexandros immediately used and fired his B-Volt Prisom Beams attack, firing multiple wild and uncontrollable glowing blue beaming bolts of electricity from his pair of two azure-colored eyes after they've begun glowing more brightly than usually that he have no precise control over their directions or where they go exactly, to blast straight at the several WIF43 Genghis tanks, destroying easily all of the WIF43 Genghis tanks in just one shot of his B-Volt Prisom Beams attack's blast.

**_GGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The Mistral Council members stared in terrified and alarmed horror at what they were seeing on the screen with their eyes from inside of the Mistral Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter. Soon, the other Mistralian Army have quickly arrived and came to where the bronze-golden serpent dragon monster himself was at in the form of several more WIF43 Genghis tanks, several L-4ZY Thunder MP-types, and a few of a new line of tank vehicle that only have been came just out of XCPV Program recently called the XCPV-SPHS/HACWBD (Self-Propelled High Speed/Heavily Armored Convertible Weapons Buster Destroyer) Tank or just simply the DI (Demolisher Ironhide) Tank for short which was a thick sloping armored four-tracked tank with two side-mounted double-barrels top-to-bottom modifiable cannons and two 5-barrels arrange in a trapezoid pattern rapid fire gun on top of them respectively (think Demolisher's vehicle form from Transformer Armada) that is about 7.8 meters (25.59 feets) tall, 17 meters (55.77 feets) long, 6.2 meters (20.34 feets) wide, and weight about 200.5 tons that focused on an adaptable weapons concept, that have arrived to where the target of their mission is at while already pointing and aiming all of their onboard weapons at him. All before all of the WIF43 Genghis tanks, L-4ZY Thunder MP-types, and DI Tanks begun and start firing their weapons, unleashing a barrage and shelling with multiple rounds and rounds of cannonshells, bolts of electricity, and laser beams, onto Hektor Alexandros' body.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!! ZZZCCCHHHUUUCCCKKK!!!!! ZZZAAAPPP!!!!!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

Unfortunately, this have only served to make Hektor Alexandros to be annoyed and irritated by this as the countless rounds of both cannonshells and laser beams fired from both the WIF43 Genghis tanks and DI Tanks just bounce and ricochet off of his dull osteoderm scales upon their impact while easily absorbing the multiple electric bolts fired from L-4ZY Thunder Tanks MP-type upon striking his hide before the rampaging bronze-golden dragon then whip his head around toward them and used his Bronto Charge Tailwhip attack, summoned out his electrically powers to covered his tail and causing his entire tail to be coated and blanketed with a thick layer of glowing golden electricity before he then swung his tail and summon and send a golden wave of electricity out of his tail at the several of WIF43 Genghis tanks, L-4ZY Thunder MP-types, and DI Tanks in front of him with accompany sound like that of a bullwhip, obliterating all of the vehicles and destroying multiple of buildings in a one shot of his attack with the combination of its electric and the shockwave of its sonic boom, easily causing the deaths of countless people with that one attack. Before he swung back and slammed his tail right into the lattice/truss tower, causing the tower of the city to topple over and fell down before crashing down to the ground right onto another building that destroyed both of them and cause their destruction in the process.

Hektor Alexandros continue on his rampage through the city as he both used and fired both of his B-Volt Prisom Beams and Y-Volt Prisom Beams attacks from both his eyes and mouth in conjunction with each other as he destroyed more buildings in the city in his path, causing and resulting in more deaths of people of who were either got caught in the unpredictable blast of his attacks or hit by the falling debris created by the destruction of the buildings... until he suddenly stop and interrupted in the midst of his attack and rampage on the city when he've suddenly sense something and instantly whipped his head around to the destination he was sensing coming from upon snapping him out on doing his rampage, coming from somewhere in the slight southeast from the east. Hektor Alexandros simply stand still of where he was at in the city of he was previously attacking and stood there in silence to trying to figure out of what he is sensing that is coming from that same direction exactly... before he've manage to find of what it is. Once he've figure it out, Hektor Alexandros immediately sprinted forward and instantaneously start galloping at speeds that can easily matched the speed of any of the Shinkansen including the fastest ones through the city, easily smashing through buildings like a fired cannonshells against an potato bag going at such rushing speeds like his and trample down many people he stepped on and killed underneath the pads of his four paws that were standing in the way of his path, before he instantly jumped through the air to dive straight right into the waters of the Fen Sea and begun swimming into the direction of where he have sense it at speeds even faster than the Black Wolflord or most watercrafts and is only able to be match by the fastest speed of the fastest watercrafts like the Spirit of Australia...

* * *

Everything was going peaceful and silence as the ship continue to transport Akhosge Ligyron's egg, continue to hauling and towing ECGCT Tenyen carrying the massive eggs, while travelling across the Fen Sea with the two Mistralian _Tilbury_ -Class Light Destroyer Airships still escorting the sea-going hauler ship and flanking its sides in the air before they had suddenly heard the news of what is happening on the radio.

" _The city of Lips suffered heavy damage from a large golden dragon that disappear into the waters. The military has currently been unable to locate it yet._ "

While everyone would have been shocked and worry by the words of the news they heard, but they focusing on other matter right now as currently however, that is not important right now; They've detected something large - like the size of an small island - undewater with the sonar system off of the ship's sides dozens and dozens of miles away from the ship that was coming and heading straight toward them with a speed that is roughly estimated to be about over 100 knots. The sonar operators let Johan and Yang see the sonar screen and see a rather large vaguely and indefinite kite-shape dim and faint blinking blip moving across fast on the screen that was coming and heading for the ship. While the crew of the towing ship along with the crews of the two Mistralian _Tilbury_ -Class Light Destroyer Airships escorting their ship were all trying to figure out of what is this object moving underwater and heading straight for them at such speeds is exactly, Yang muttered silently only one name that was large enough to be the size of an small island darkly under her breath to herself. "The Black Wolflord..."

She was right.

As both the pilot of the ship had increased the top speed that the towing ship was steaming at and the helmsman of the ship was trying and attempting to steering the ship away from it under the ship's captain's orders, the day watchkeeper of the ship was keeping a watch and a lookout anything unusual in the waters if he spot anything out on the horizon of the sea but so far he haven't seen anything out of the ordinary yet... until he suddenly then see a black mass of something abruptly breaking the surface of the sea and emerging out from the blue underwater before it begun heading straight toward them and closing the distance between them despite the far length of the aforementioned distances. Curious and wondering of what it is, he pick up and look through his pair of binocular to see of what it is... only for him to see the horrifying monstrous face of the Black Wolflord staring back at him.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord, despite being a tragic monster created by the circumstances that were beyond her control and giving the impression being a raging and wrathful mindless beast driven only by vengeance and vendetta and a vengeful-seeking Creature of Grimm giant monster and daikaiju that can cause untold destruction like either a hurricane or a earthquake, was _no_ mindless Grimm, she was _not_ an unintelligent Grimm, at all. In fact, the complete opposite is actually true, many experienced hunters who fought Grimms knew and knows for an fact that the complete opposite is actually true, since the older and the bigger the Grimm is the more intelligent it is, and the Black Wolflord's intelligence, whose size alone easily far exceed the sizes of any other Creatures of Grimm, is best comparable to a supercomputer on legs. Both her intelligence and insightfulness making her a terrifying no-nonsense and pragmatic Grimm with a sharp and pragmatic savvy who both is not afraid and is willing to fight dirty and to use whatever sort of advantages that she have exactly at her disposal against her opponent. She is an adaptable Grimm, an adaptable versatile and multiskilled resilient Grimm, whose not only in body, but also in mind as well, can easily and instanteously adapt to any particular attack or strategy that is used against her and becoming immune to that particular attack or strategy after only being use against her once and cannot be use against her twice. And have a cunningly perspective and cleverly sharp mindset as she is able to make and come up with simple yet effective plans on the go as she preferred plans that are simple yet effective at the same time in order to be efficient. Unlike either Cinder or Salem, her plans maybe are simple to execute and perform yet are also more effective than their plans due to being far more efficient, thanks to their efficiency, and she also preferred to do dirty work alone with her own bare hands as she doesn't need a entire army to do her bidding since _she_ is that army, a _one_ Grimm army, who can easily take the hit and throw it right back with the equal or even greater amount of strength and power at her opponent. All of this, all of these qualities, about the Black Wolflord, the characteristic of the Black Wolflord, herself combine together paint the image of a terrifying nearly-unstoppable daikaiju/giant monster juggernaut of a enormous monstrous Creature of Grimm whose body and mind can instantly adapt to become immune to any particular attack or strategy that cannot be use against her twice after being used only once against her with her cunning and sharp supercomputer-like intelligence enabling and allowing her to think up simple and straightforward yet effective and efficient strategies and tactics in order to make the best use of them on the go who can and is able to adapt to any sort of situations that she is in while also able to and is capable of controlling around the situation in her flavor if it suits her needs who is a no-nonsense pragmatist willing and not afraid to use any advantage that she have and got at her disposal to fight and finished her battle quickly and efficiently with a terrifying pragmatic sense of savvy. It is that same sense of savvy is the reason why the Black Wolflord is here. After she have fought against 2 different giant monsters, the Black Wolflord was savvy enough to attack Akhosge Ligyron in her most weakest and vulnerable state as she have became cautiously weary of this and she decide to attack Akhosge Ligyron while she was still inside of her egg in order to take advantage of the fact that she haven't hatched yet and is still vulnerable inside of her egg.

The two Mistralian _Tilbury_ -Class Light Destroyer Airships, upon seeing the Black Wolflord in the distance heading straight for the former Mistrialian military ship and Akhosge Ligyron's egg on the sea-going barge that it was pulling and towing behind, immediately broke off of escorting the ship pulling and transporting Akhosge Ligyron's egg and headed straight toward the massive Grimm in order to engage and face off the enormous Grimm, despite their crews knowing how outmatch they are but decide to do it anyway since it was their duty anyway, before they begun and start firing their cannons and laser cannons at her, started shelling and bombardmenting the Black Wolflord with their cannon shells and laser beams, as the sounds of firing cannons and laser beams were heard in the air.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!**

The Black Wolflord, unfortunately, wasn't affected by this barrage with the attack inflicting no damage since the cannon shells were bouncing off and the laser beams were disperse off of her skin as the two line of her two massive shoulders red crystals inside of her shoulders suddenly glowed and have begun to make a mechanical-sounding screeching sound as they start radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that are made out of Ultima Energy out from the line of the dust-like red crystals inside of her two shoulders with a pair of two crimson glows inside each of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they've manage to reach their fastest and brightest stage before she then used her God Ultima Breath, firing a streaking black concentrated laser beam-like blast made of Ultima Energy with multiple of flicking red eletricities dancing around and a red aura that was surrounding the attack from her mouth at the two Mistralian _Tilbury_ -Class Light Destroyer Airships, destroying them in just one shot with the shockwave of the black blast already tearing them apart, the monstrous Grimm moving her head to move the attack, and causing both of them to explode into a fiery explosion.

Everyone onboard the ship who were standing outside to see what is going on saw of what happened to the two airships with their own two eyes when they were instantly destroyed by the Black Wolflord's God Ultima Breath attack while the ship was going as fast as possible at the maximum output of its speed in order to get far away from the mountainous Grimm. Before the Black Wolflord then resume swimming through the Fen Sea and heading after the ship and ECGCT Tenyen along with Akhosge Ligyron's egg with incredible speed through the blue waters of the sea. All before Akhosge Ligyron's egg then suddenly glowed brightly with a bright neon red and grey flashing of lights emitted from it, catching almost everybody only except for the Alienas twin priestesses Lumollione and Luloramana, since they knew of what this means as the time have already come, off guard of what they've just saw.

Johan, having already figure out that the Black Wolflord is after Akhosge Ligyron's egg and is coming after them for it, immediately rush down the stairs and start running down the deck of the ship toward the rear of the ship, toward to where the controls panel for the heavy duty industrial-grade steel cables that are attached and connected to the ocean-going barge is at in order to disconnect and detach the cables from the drums of the ship with just one mere press of a button so they could survive as their survival come first. Kumayama realized what Johan is going to do and immediately chased after him in order to stop him from doing that.

Johan came right over to the controls panel for the cable's connection after he ran and rushed through the ship's deck over to it and look at the buttons on the control panel until he see and look at the relatively big red button of a switch to detach all of the heavy duty industrial-grade steel cables from their drums in one go with one mere press of a button in the case of emergency protected under its molly-guard... before Kumayama tried to stop the blonde-hair archeologist from attempting to do it by trying to jump on him and tackling him down to the deck, only for Johan to just casually and nonchalantly backhanded him without concerns at all by punching him in the face with the back of his right hand and easily knocked him down to the deck.

"Wow. What a really _brilliant_ move you've did right there, _genius_. Trying to take on someone who is- oh, I don't know... trying to save all of our ass? Nice going. Next time, don't fucking dare to tried to take on a blonde archeologist clone of an infamous crazy general who is also a former Mistralian special ops soldier and experimental super-soldier with a Hunter License in the first place... you damn idiot." Johan snarked. Before he then use his left fist to punch the big red button, breaking and smashing the button's molly-guard in his rush, and pressing and smashing the big red button with that punch as a result.

All of the ship's drums then start and begun to quickly rolling and spinning out the heavy duty industrial-grade steel cables attached and connected to ECGCT Tenyen as Kumayama got up with bloods leaking from his mouth... all before Akhosge Ligyron's egg then suddenly glowing again in the same colors before cracks appeared and formed on top of the egg, signalling that Akhosge Ligyron is beginning to hatch, with cracks continue to start appearing and forming all over the egg as Akhosge Ligyron was now hatching until the heavy duty industrial-grade steel cables finally detach and disconnect from their wheel drums.

ECGCT Tenyen begun to floating toward the Black Wolflord with Yang and Aryle bringing the two Alienas twin over to the rear bridge in the box to let them see as the tremendous Grimm was nearing on the ocean-going barge with the hatching egg on it, all while the egg continue to glowing brightly with cracks now having appeared and formed all over the egg as Akhosge Ligyron continue hatching from her egg... until Akhosge Ligyron finally hatched and bursted forth out of her egg upon breaking right through its refined metal shell before she emerged from her egg and let out her screeching roar.

**_CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Once Akhosge Ligyron have finally hatched out of her metal egg and emerge from its remains when she broke and burst out through the metal shell of her egg before she crawled out of its shattered remain, she appeared and reveal herself of what she and her actual appearance actually look like...; Akhosge Ligyron was... a utterly ridiculously and completely silly-looking dragonic monster colored in a dull gray color on most of her body and rusty red patches on her belly at about 50 meters (164.04 feets) tall and 188 meters (616.8 feets) long, making her around a small size (compared to the Black Wolflord), with a blubbery segmented body like a earthworm whose body shape bare a resemblance to seals (think either a elephant seal or a harbor seal) that would forced and make her to moved around by bouncing and wiggling her body like either a caterpillar or a seal when moving on land, a rounded head, a relatively long and narrow yet also somewhat slightly broaded snout with a rounded and slightly hooked tip and filled with long and narrow interlocking needle-like teeths, the pair of her eyes positioned on the sides of her head like a silver carp or a koi, two gleaming vivid green-colored eyes, a flexible neck, a thick blubbery and scaleless skin to protect her, a rather smooth and seamless texture on the surface of her said blubbery and scaleless thick skin like a seal's fur, flippers on the sides of her body, a pair of 2 circular-shape nostrils placed above the level of her eyes like a whale's blowhole, and a short stumpy tail, that look ugly as hell and only a face that a mother would love but in a cute and adorable way. In other words for a more basic term, she's a bouncy seal worm dragon kaiju/giant monster. I am not kidding.

Almost everyone looked in flabbergasted disbelief - AKA "WTF - at what they were seeing while the Black Wolflord was not impressed, staring unimpressed, of what she saw with her eyes before she then let out her roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord's two massive shoulders red crystals suddenly glowed and begun to make a mechanical-sounding screeching sound as they've start radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that are made out of Ultima Energy out from her two red shoulder crystals with a pair of two crimson glows inside each of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they've reach their fastest and brightest stage. Akhosge Ligyron saw this and promptly jumped off of Tenyen right into the waters with surprising burst of speeds despite her girth and the thickness of her body along with her size when she bounce off of the barge before the gigantic Grimm used her God Ultima Breath again as she've narrowly dodge the black beam-like focused blast with blood red aura attack, just barely and narrowly dodging the attack after jumping off right the barge and diving right into the waters of the Fen Sea as the Black Wolflord's God Ultima Breath attack flew right above ECGCT Tenyen toward a small deserted island and easily destroyed it in one shot.

The Black Wolflord just give out a growl of annoyance from her throat at this while Akhosge Ligyron swam and glided underwater quickly with incredible and surprising nimble speed.

The captain of the ship immediately give new sets of orders to the ship's crew as both Johan and Kumayama ran to the rear bridge of the ship.

"Get the ship out of here, quickly! Reroute all available powers that we have to the engines to increase our speed immediately!"

The Black Wolflord was looking around to see of where Akhosge Ligyron is... before Akhosge Ligyron suddenly bite and chomp down on her long multi-spiked tail and inflicting damage to her with her long and thin needle-like teeths from underwater, causing the mountainous Grimm to lift and pull her tail out of the water with the grey dragonic beast holding and latching on her tail. This only cause her to be inflict with barely any minor damages to her aura from that attack and to snarled in irritation at this as she wildly moved and swung her tail around, moving and swinging her tail up and down, into the waters, splashing her tail around up and down in the waters, like a club with the small seal-like grey dragon still holding and latching on for a few seconds before she turns to behind her tail and, with one mighty and powerful swing of her tail, toss her into the air as Akhosge Ligyron let out her squeaking roar through the air.

_**CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Akhosge Ligyron landed back into the waters of the Fen Sea with rippling of splashing waves before the Black Wolflord raised her left arm and used her left front claws to attack her, but the bulky grey dragon quickly manage to dodge the tremendous Grimm's attack with a short burst of speed. The Black Wolflord used her Ultima Breath as she exhaled a black vapor-like plasma from her mouth at her, but Akhosge Ligyron dodge the titanic Grimm's Ultima Breath by diving and submerging herself underwater before she then used this to put some distance between herself and her opponent with amazing speed in the waters through not in the range of speed like either the Black Wolflord or Hektor Alexandros since they were much faster in the water than her while she was slightly more agile and nimber until she then popped back up to the surface from underwater and let out her squeaking roar.

_**CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Akhosge Ligyron then use her Molten Iron Silk attack, expelling and firing a stream of molten iron from her mouth, and she nailed the Black Wolflord right in her right eye with incredible accuracy and precision with her attack, causing the prodigious Grimm herself to suddenly lift her head up in the air as she thunderously hollered and boomingly roared in harrowing pain and severe agony from that attack and the feeling of the molten iron melting and liquidifying her right eye.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord, after feeling the tormenting pain and harrowing agony of the molten iron melting and turning her right eye into liquid and the combinations of both her aura and her regeneration ability quickly and speedily healed and regenerated her right eyes, growled and snarled angrily in her furious rage and seething wrath, growling and snarling in her enraged fury and wrathful anger, at Akhosge Ligyron for causing the searing pain and intense agony with her attack along with for causing the temporary increase of the feelings of the constant and endless pain and agony she feels that torment her with no beginnings nor ends that was her existence and for reminding her of her torturous pain and tormenting agony she suffering from, before her two massive shoulders red crystals suddenly glowed and begun to make a mechanical-sounding screeching sound as they've both radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that are made out of Ultima Energy out from her two red shoulder crystals that are embedded right within her shoulders with a pair of two crimson glows inside each of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have reach their fastest and brightest stage all before the stupendous Grimm use her used her God Ultima Breath again, firing one streak of a black concentrated ray-like blast made of Ultima Energy with flicking red eletricities dancing around and a blood red aura surrounding it from her mouth, at previous spot of the worm-like grey dragonic monster when she attempted to dodge the attack with a sudden burst of her speed but failed as she didn't even get far away enough before the Black Wolflord's God Ultima Breath then immediately struck in the area that she was right by, the explosive and powerful impact of the attack hitting and striking her, inflicting damage on her, with her aura and the fatty thick blubber of her body absorbing the most of the blunt of the impact as she was knocked back by the sheer force of her attack's impact and Akhosge Ligyron splashed down into the waters.

The Black Wolflord swam toward the area where Akhosge Ligyron splash into in order to see and make sure for herself if she is only hiding under the surface of the water and was actually planning and preparing herself to sneak attack to catch her off guatf and/or if her opponent was really actually knocked out and unconscious by the impact of her God Ultima Breath even with her her aura and her body's thick blubber... all before Akhosge Ligyron all of a suddenly jumped right out of the water upon catapulting and launching from underwater herself when the thick grey dragonic monster broke the surface and burst out from underwater in a sneak attack before she rammed and slammed her body into the enormous Grimm's chest, ramming and slamming her small yet thick and bulky body, smashing with her own small yet thick and bulky body, into the chest of the monstrous Grimm, right into the chest of the Black Wolflord, ramming and slamming her own small yet thick and bulky body against the chest of the Black Wolflord, and momentary moved her about a couple of dozen meters through the waters of the Fen Sea from the force of her impact. However, the Black Wolflord wasn't affected at all by this, by that attack of hers, and she violently grabbed Akhosge Ligyron's entire body with her right hand after her dark void eyes then looked down at her opponent before she threw the grey dragonic beast into the air and then slammed her right down into the water brutally, easily breaking her aura from the strength of the impact that she put in her arm, causing the Alienas twin Lumollione and Luloramana to look and gasp in horror at this.

_**CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Before the Black Wolflord could continued her attack on Akhosge Ligyron, however, she then suddenly sense something else that was rapidly approaching the area, distracting and taking her attention off and away of the dull grey larva dragon, allowing her to recover her aura, and turns her head right into the direction she's sensing that it is coming straight toward her from, before she let out her howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Johan, Yang, Aryle, and Kumayama turns their heads, along with the box that the Alienas twin are inside of, into the direction that the Black Wolflord was looking in and saw something in the distance.

"What's that?!"

There was Hektor Alexandros, rapidly approaching both the former military Mistralian ship and the area of the battlefield where the Black Wolflord and Akhosge Ligyron were fighting in from the direction that the ship was heading in with speeds that was far more greater than the Black Wolflord when she is swimming in the waters, before he then raced and rushed through the Fen Sea's waters as he speeded and passed by the former military ship with his speed, rocking the towing ship along with the people onboard of the ship with the waves of his rippling wakes and splashing sea waters onto its deck, without notice or care about it nor paying any sort of attention to its occupates onboard its deck, before he continue swimming along in the wake of his trail's waves after passing by.

"Hektor Alexandros." Lumollione and Luloramana said calmly in unison.

"So that's him?!" Yang asked.

After passing and swimming by the ship while he is approaching and nearing the battlefield, Hektor Alexandros raced and speeded through the waters his speeds in the waters of the sea like a racing and bolting jet ski that is darting across the waters despite his size as he charged straight toward the Black Wolflord with, causing him to rammed and running into Akhosge Ligyron, ramming and running into Akhosge Ligyron with his body, collided and meeting with Akhosge Ligyron's body head on with his body, knocking her out of the way, in his bolting and thundering charge, resulting in her being send flying straight right into the air as she let out her squeaking roar of pain and surprised at this through the sky before crashing and landing back into the waters.

**_CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_GGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

All before Hektor Alexandros used and fired an barrage of his B-Volt and Y-Volt Prisom Beams attacks, firing and unleashing a barrge of multiple wild and uncontrollable showering glowing blue and yellow shining rods of electricities from his two eyes and mouth respectively, at the Black Wolflord, striking and shelling the massive Grimm's body with his attacks like a god of justice throwing a whole bunch of multiple divine lightning bolts of judgement from a grey storm (with some of which accidently hitting Akhosge Ligyron, causing her to squeak in pain at this some more), which barely inflict some major damage to her aura and didn't affect her at all.

"Well, they're attacking each other at least!" Johan remarked.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Black Wolflord roared at the newcome opponent as both her two massive shoulders red crystals then glowed and begun to make a mechanical-sounding screeching sound once more as they start radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that are made out of Ultima Energy out from the two red shoulder crystals that are within her shoulders with a pair of two crimson glows inside each of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have reach their fastest and brightest stage in about a few seconds before she used her God Ultima Breath again, firing a black flashing focused blast with flicking red eletricities dancing and a red glow glowing around it out of her mouth, at the golden dragonic beast, but Hektor Alexandros immediately dodge the attack with ease by instantly diving underwater just under the surface and slithered right under the attack like a snake, causing the titanic Grimm's God Ultima Breath to missed its target by about a margin at least, as he then swam and slither underwater toward the Black Wolflord with swimming movements like either a sea snake or a eel or whatever animal that have with a long and somewhat thin body in the waters as he bolted across under the surface of the sea's blue waters before he jumped out of underwater and chomp down on her neck with his teeths, which did some form of damage to her aura thanks to his three sets of tusk-like teeths. The Black Wolflord, however, wasn't affect or hurt by this and was only annoyed by Hektor Alexandros' close-ranged biting attack before she then pulled him off of her neck after grabbing him by his long neck with her left arm, dealing major damages to his aura by crushing with the strength of her hand, and easily tossed the golden serpent-looking dragon back down into the waters with a mere swing of her left arm before she then immediately attacked him with her right claws to hit the golden larva dragon in a surprising burst of speed despite her larger size, easily breaking his aura and narrowly slashed him across his left shoulder with her right claws when he attempt to dodge her attack, injuring him and leaving three gushes on his left shoulder, drawing red blood from all of his three wounds, causing him to yelped in the pain, and attempt to attacked him again with her front left claws when she've swung them, causing him to dodge the attack of her front left claws by bending his body around the attack, causing her front left claws to barely and narrowly missed him by about a couple of small meters, and quickly dive underwater in order to regenerated and recovered his aura... all before Akhosge Ligyron did another sneak attack on the gargantuan Grimm after she suddenly popped back up to the surface of the sea from behind her when she bit and chomped down on her right back leg with her iron teeths and used her Superheated Iron Bite Fang attack, superheating her refined iron-made teeths to a burning orange glow and high levels of hot temperatures, in order to deal and delivered some damage, managing to did some major damage to her aura.

But the Black Wolflord only growled in irritating and vexing annoyance, considering Akhosge Ligyron to be a pest compare to Hektor Alexandros, from her throat, all before she then knock the seal-like grey dragon off of her left leg with a single kick of her said leg, the same leg that she've bite and used her Superheated Iron Bite Fang attack on, before she suddenly whipped her head around aggressively and viciously lunged/thrusted out at the bulky grey dragon with her gaping maws suddenly opened up when the humongous Grimm attacked her ferociously before she bite and clamped down on Akhosge Ligyron with the serrated and jagged edged beak-like jaws of her mouth violently, sinking her fangs and teeths down into her blubbery thick body, easily shattering her aura and biting down into her body right through her thick blubber with her bare teeths and her mouth's jagged edges in a single bite, wounding her and drawing bloods from her injuries on her blubbery body, causing everyone on the ship to both looked and grasped in horror at what they saw, unable to do anything to and are utterly helpless to do anything to save her, as Akhosge Ligyron let out a squeaking roar of pain.

**_CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Akhosge Ligyron continue to squeaks and squeals in pain while she struggle and attempted to get out and escape from her opponent's grasp and grip, but the Black Wolflord just simply hold and clutch her tightly in her mouth easily and without putting much effort into it before she begun to closing up and tighten her mouth with the strengthen the force of her bite and deepen her sinking fangs and serrated edges into her body, causing her wounds and injuries to deepen even more than, causing more gallons and gallons of her bloods to start dipping and spilling her wounds and injuries, drawing and spilling more even gallons and gallons of her bloods from the wounds and injuries on her body... but before the colossal Grimm could crushed and kill the helpless thick grey dragonic monster she is holding securely and tightly in her jaws, Hektor Alexandros suddenly jumped out from underwater into battle again and rejoin the battle before he promptly bended and wrapped, blending and wrapping, his body around the Black Wolflord's neck like an boa constrictor wrapping itself around the prey that it was hunting to constrict and strangle its prey in order to suffocate it to make easier for the boa to swallowing its prey's entire body whole without trouble, taking her by surprise, and begun choking and strangling her, constricting her, with his snake-like body, causing and forcing the titanic monstrous Grimm to dropped Akhosge Ligyron back down into the waters of the calm sea from her mouth, before he used both his weight and strength combined with him taking advantage of the abrupt and unforeseen suddenness of his reappearance and rejoin back into the battle again after launching and throwing himself from under the surface of the waters at his opponent to throw, pulled, and dragged the Black Wolflord down in the waters, throwing, pulling, and dragging the Black Wolflord down into the waters, the golden serpent dragonic giant monster dragging her down under the surface of the Fen Sea's blue waters, dragging the Black Wolflord down underwater, as the ginormous Grimm begun thrashing around agitatingly in an attempt to get the bronze-golden dragon off underwater for about a few second after falling into underwater.

Hektor Alexandros quickly unwrapped his body and boltingly swam away from her before she could able to attack him with one of her front claws with his speeds in the waters as the Black Wolflord was now enraged toward him and she immediately chased after the golden electric dragonic kaiju underwater.

While the Black Wolflord was propelling herself and chased after Hektor Alexandros through underwater, Akhosge Ligyron quickly took advantage of this due to her current state she was now in and begun swimming into a different direction from where the ship is while the grave wounds and injuries that she have received from the massive monstrous Grimm start to heal and begun healing with her aura as everyone on the ship stared in silence at this before Yang asked.

"So where is she going exactly?" Yang asked when she turn her head toward the Alienas twin priestesses with a query expression as she is pointing her finger at the seal-like grey dragonic giant monster swimming away.

"Akhosge Ligyron is temporary returning to our island in order to rest and heal her wounds." Lumollione and Luloramana answered.

"Well, that's good to hear at least! While the Black Wolflord is chasing after Hektor Alexandros and is currently occupy at the moment..." Yang said to herself before she then both told the crew of the ship and shouted toward Akhosge Ligyron at the same time. "'Hurry, let's get out of here while we have the chance!"

Kumayama then collapse to the deck with only the rails of the ship to support him and spoke dramatically to himself about this. "Oh, no! You got to be kidding me! I've invested all this time and money that my boss given me to do this assignment and this what I have to show for it... a worm of all thing!"

"You're fucking insane. That egg and monster would have caused a goddamn major disaster if we brought it to the Mistrialian mainland. And beside quit damn bitching and whining about it too, since we're still alive aren't we?" Johan bluntly pointed out and told him after he had a enough of him being and acting like a little ungrateful bitch upon getting annoyed and fed up with Kumayama's whining when he shook his head and rolled his eyes in his vexing ire at him and his bitching.

Hektor Alexandros swam and slithered through the water in a eel and snake-like fashion like a torpedo that was heading straight for its chosen target while the Black Wolflord was moving and propelling herself through the waters and chasing after him into the black deep like the nuclear-powered submarine Red October hunting down its target with their battle leading them to the deeper dark and cold waters of the abyssal deep before the massive Grimm's two massive shoulders red crystals suddenly flashed and begun to make a mechanical-sounding screeching sound once again as they start radiating and emitting black and crimson eletricities made out of Ultima Energy from her two red shoulder crystals with a pair of two crimson orb-like glows inside each of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they've reach their fastest and brightest stage in about a few seconds before using her God Ultima Breath again, firing a powerful black concentrating beam-like blast with flicking red eletricities and red glows of Ultima Energy out from her mouth, at her target of a long western-style golden dragon, but Hektor Alexandros easily dodged the incoming attack fired by the chasing giant Grimm from behind him by bending and spinning his body around it, causing her God Ultima Breath to missed its target by a very small margin before the black and red pillar of Ultima Energy struck the ocean bottom of the Fen Sea and left behind a long cut-like gash and gorge of destruction carved out by her attack when she was moving her head to move and adjusting the angle and position of her God Ultima Breath in her attempt to hit the golden-colored serpentine dragon himself with her God Ultima Breath attack, causing a earthquake in the process, causing the ocean floor of the sea to shake and shook caused by the impact and the amount of energy unleashed from the Black Wolflord's God Ultima Breath, causing the earthquake to shake and tremble on the ocean bottom of the Fen Sea, all as the astronomical Grimm herself continue to fired and shoot multiple God Ultima Breath from her mouth at him while the golden electric dragon was narrowly dodging the attacks that were all aimed at him one by one, creating and causing more earthquakes on the ocean floor, causing the many volcanos that were dotted across the area on the abyssal plains of the Fen Sea's sea floor in their battlefield to becoming more active than before and rumbling with life from the impact of her God Ultima Breath's energy to be disperse and unleashed along the amount of the energy unleashed from that attacks while they begin spewing and spilling out many flows of their lavas out from the mouths of their craters from the intense excitement of their zeal fierceness and agitated eagerness as the earthquakes created and caused by the amount of energy unleashed and scattered into the earth from the energy impact of her attack continue to rocking and vibrating the sea bottom of the deep sea's abyssal plains with the fury and the intensity of their fearsome seismic strength.

All before Hektor Alexandros then suddenly and unexpectly turns around to change both his course and direction and did and make a quick U-turn with a fast and sharp reverse and twist of his body toward the Black Wolflord as he bolted forward straight toward her in a bolting burst of speed that is like a torpedo that have been fired and launched out from a submarine and immediately attacked her by wrapping and covering his own entire body around as much of her chest as he could before he used his Electron Fang attack, electrifying his fangs with his electric powers ability into his fangs before delivering a electric-charged bite with a high amounts and levels of electricities empowering his fangs, which only increased and intensify both its strength and damage in the surrounding water, to the towering titanic Grimm's neck, able to dealing and inflicting major damage to both her aura and neck thanks to the electric charge of his bite created with his electric powers, causing and letting the electricities from using his Electron Fang attack to then flow throughout her entire upper body from her neck, causing a burning sensations and searing feelings of both pain and agony, causing her to feel the burning sensations and searing feelings of both pain and agony. This only serve to enrage and angered the Black Wolflord as she growled and snarled, the sounds she made being both amplified and distorted by the water, in her furious anger toward the golden dragon daikaiju himself before she let out her roar in her rage as she then spun herself around a few times in attempt to get him off of her body underwater.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

However, Hektor Alexandros didn't let her the chance to attack immediately, he didn't let her give the chance to attack immediately, didn't let her have the chance to attack immediately with one of her front claws, before he used his own strength alone to dragged and pulled her down, dragging and pulling the Black Wolflord down with a surprising and staggering amount of extraordinary strength for his size, toward the oceanic bottom of the Fen Sea. But not to be outdone by this, the Black Wolflord begun to suddenly spin and roll around, the mountainous titanic Grimm begun spinning and rolling herself around in circle, in her attempt to shake the golden dragonic daikaiju off of her. Causing both of them to descending and falling down and spiraling out of controls with rapid speeds toward the bottom of the oceanic sea... all before the earthquakes that were happening and were making the abyss rock in fear of them on the continental plate begun quaking and shaking the abyssal plains, making the sea bottom of the ocean to quiver and tremble, more vigorously violently and uncontrollable viciously with far more powers, far more powers than they have before, when they've immediately became more strongly, far more viciously violent and ferociously wild, than they were before, before the oceanic bottom and sea floor of the continent's crust, the earth's crust, suddenly cracked and splitted, splitting and opening up, into two fissured sides, forming a long fissured stretch of fault and fissure, resulting in the formation of a long fissured stretch of fault and fissure, across the abyssal plains of the Fen Sea's crust like a disembodied mouth opening up to show of what it is inside of it, revealing the magma, the magma of the earth, the magma that were flowing and moving around, below the earth's crust, the red boiling and flowing magmas moving and swirling around under its crust to be revealed and exposed to the surrounding waters and boiling the aforementioned surrounding waters of the black and cold deeps above them to high and incredible levels of hot temperatures that is comparable and could even be far above to the hydrothermal vents that can found on the bottom of our world's oceans upon being exposed and coming into contract to them, swallowing up both Hektor Alexandros and the Black Wolflord in their descends, causing the newly formed fissured fault exposing and revealing the magma hidden under the earth's crust to the surrounding waters below them to both swallowing up and devouring the bronze golden dragon and the massive Grimm in their descends of their battle down through the cold waters of the black and dark deep toward the hot red magma of the earth below both of them, before the oceanic bottom and sea floor of the earth then closed and shut the fissured fault back up to what they originally look like and were, sealing Hektor Alexandros and the Black Wolflord into and inside the depths of the earth, into the depths of the flowing and swirling red magmas inside of the earth, with only the single line of tall jagged edges jutting out of the deep sea plains being the only evidence and physical proof to show that the fissured fault once existed before...

* * *

While Lumollione and Luloramana were sleeping on Johan's bed inside of the hotal room that he've temporary rented for now after the ship have made its arrival at Belfest Port of the city Frose where the famous shipyard Harwolff is located to make a checkup on the ship to make sure and see if there is any damage so she could retrieve Tenyen drifting from the sea, Johan and Aryle were at a small restaurant and are sitting at a table outside on its deck with Johan carefully looking at and dusting off an ancient artifact he've found on Ginryu Island with his brush and Aryle was eating the meal that she ordered with her fork (all while Yang was at its bar and was getting herself wasted with the many options of their alcoholic drinks) before she decide to talking to the surviving clone of her only brother after she've finished chewing a bit of the meal she ordered.

"How could he helped science? I don't know what they could do with Akhosge Ligyron's egg upon our arrival to the Kingdom of Mistral's mainland." Aryle said to Johan as she then talked about Happy Tomo Company's CEO.

"Really... they would have made a spectacle of it all." Johan snarked and deadpanned.

There was a moment of silence between the two blondes with blank and neutral unreadable expressions on their faces as Johan just continue to check and look at the artifact in his hands quietly... before Aryle decide to ask and talk to him about something else.

"So Johan... I want to ask you something. Wanting and waiting to ask you about this question for over a decade now only when I've able to have time with you." Aryle said.

"Hmm?" Johan query with a lazy raised eyebrow, merely idly wondering to himself of what is her question and she wanting to talk about exactly.

"So can you tell me about Jaune? Can you tell me about him? Can you please tell me about my little brother during the Second Great War? So can you please tell me of what happened to him before the war and what he was like during the Second Great War?"

Johan then became solemn with his expression when he'd stopped of what he was doing and became silence at this, since the tropic on itself was something that he doesn't want to speak about and want to avoid talking about as he doesn't like to speaking about it at all and would rather preferred not to talk about it in any sort of matters or forms since it involved with, due to being related and connected to, his past and his creation... before he let out a resigned sigh, figuring to himself in his mind that it wouldn't hurt to talk about even if it make him uncomfortable of speaking about it, and spoke as he told the oldest sister of his donor.

"Well... I think let's start from the beginning, since it would make it easier for me to tell you and explained to you about him anyway; As you've already know by now, Jaune lost his mind and gone crazy after Pyrrha's sudden death when she had suddenly died in the Fall of Beacon being one of the main factors and circumstances that were far beyond his controls during in the descend of his insanity. Since he never knew that she have loved him until it was then far too late for that." Johan explained, deciding to tell her about Jaune and would be best to start from the beginning when he have became insane since he've figure it would be/make it easier for him to tell and explained to Aryle more quickly and without going into unnecessary details. Plus, he's going to be honest and be rather frankly blunt with her about him with his words as he believe that there was no point into trying to hide and soften the facts about the infamous and notorious mentally insane Mistral Army General of the Second Great War who was once her beloved baby brother and once the good-natured student who have got in with a fake transcript of Beacon Academy. "He begun and started to hear voices inside of his head after her sudden death. Thinking that they were Pyrrha's voice speaking to him, he begun to act according to what they ordered him to do and start to doing of what they told him to do as he started acting differently from before and seeking revenge and vengeance for those who caused the death of Pyrrha, after he begun listening to and acting on the words of what those voices in his head have said to him and told to do. After the war started, he joined the Mistral Army... And this is where you know that everything went to hell with anything that involve Mistral in that war."

Thus, he begin to explained to Aryle in a far more... _fine_ and _lovely_ excruciating details about the now decreased blonde donor of his.

"After the Second Great War begun and joining the Mistral Army, he quickly manage to climb up and rose up through the ranks of the Mistral Army due to his strategic and tactical thinking and leadership skills until he became the leading General of the Mistral Army with becoming and being the de facto leader of the Mistral Army, allowing him to have the entire Mistral Army completely under his control and to do whatever, doing whatever, he likes with the total control over all of the different branches of the entire Mistral Army in his hands to do his bidding. While he was rising through the ranks like he was some sort of shooting star that just entered and begun burning up in the atmosphere, Jaune also slowly became much more brutal and cruel in his pursuit and seeking for revenge and vengeance toward those who have caused Pyrrha's death and slowly became infamous for his sheer and terrifying brutality and cruelty both on and off the battlefields to both of his enemies _and_ allies along with being a completely unpredictable danger to them like a natural storm as the war have only worsen _and_ eroded his sanity and causing him to become more unhinged due to the stress of the war with the voices in his head corrupting him by encouraging his actions and manipulating him to do it without restrains not really helping his mental health... whatever left of it anyways." Johan explained with casually and nonchantly as he just continue to speak without pausing to taking a breath, which is incredible feat since he does have a pair of very good lungs and he's quite capable of keeping on talking for hours in just a single breath alone, before he explained when he goes onto details _what_ he meant Jaune being a unpredictable danger to both his enemies _and_ allies alike on _and_ off of the battlefields in the first place. "During the Second Great War, he is willing to torture and/or execute anyone whom even he think if there even is a mere _possibility_ of them being maybe either a under covered spy, a double agent, a secret informant, a whistle-blower, or a traitor leaking info and for any sort of useful and important informations and sources if even he think that they have them somehow and know about it one way or the other with horrifying ruthlessness without hesitation. He brutally killed and/or torture his enemies and he will either crucified them to a cross, impaled them with a long stake, shooting them in the body via firing squad, or his favorite type of punishment and execution, burning them alive to a pole, to the enemies that were captured alive he killed and executed without remorse _and_ with murderous intent. If he find the slightest hint of you even remotely suspicious to him in one way and form, you're good as dead."

Aryle just simply chew her lips and shuddered at those details about her little brother and his actions during the Second Great War from Johan, she still couldn't believe even to this day of how that her beloved sweet little brother who was nice to everyone in their hometown and loved Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal when he was a kid easily became and turns into a utterly terrifying brutal and violently murderous psychotic insane general of Mistral with voices telling and commanding him in his head whose paranoia is like Ironwood's except much more worse who torture and execute anyone with even the slightest hint of suspicion during the Second Great War all because his love for Pyrrha after her sudden death in the Fall of Beacon have all but driven him over the edge to become mad with insanity over this and she couldn't believe and unable to comprehend of how could someone who is nice like Jaune could have easily become a psychopath and/or sociopath by his grief over Pyrrha's death and his love for her - which is something that most people who are way too idealistic and/or don't understand any better about how real world worked would associate with good intentions - of all thing. But alas in truth not every psychopaths and sociopaths actually have violent and murderous reasons for becoming one after driven insane and aren't born the way they are, as love is just one of the many way that can drive people to insanity by their madness.

Johan continue to talk and explained about Jaune during the Second Great War to Aryle when he then move on and begun to explain and spoke more about what him and the kingdom of Mistral have did under Jaune's tight iron grip rule over the kingdom during the war... including a certain _project_ that resulted in his creation and "birth".

"During the Second Great War, the kingdom of Mistral lost the lands around the northern and western coastal area badly and only regained them through several devastating battles with massive amount of soldiers losing their lives and severe losses of lives that were lost on the battlefields where those battles took place which can be only describe at best as a gigantic slaughterhouse over and over again multiple times despite them having decent experiences of using different environments to their advantages thanks to multiple environments on the continent of Anima and created various superweapon projects in a desperate attempt to turn the tide of the battle toward their flavor and win the war, some of them which even tried to do this by using the idea of a supersoldier to change the tide of the battle and attempting to create an supersoldiers army." Johan said as he decide to talk and explain to her about one of the projects, thus telling her the circumstances of his creation and explaining his origin along with his creation and how he was born. "One of the projects created during the middle of the war was an experimental supersoldier project called Project REBORN, a secret experiment supersoldier project personally created by Jaune whose its primary goal and objective is to researching the possibility and attempt to creating and building up an army of supersoldiers for the Kingdom of Mistral on a huge and quick production scale and time via cloning and on a personal level for Jaune to attempt to resurrecting someone back from the dead through the use of cloning with their DNA like Pyrrha for example as Jaune then pour millions of Mistral's Liens into this experiment and the experimental cloning project - under its codename RAR (Rebirth And Reborn) Project - begun experimenting and researching on the uses of clones on the battlefields in order to see if it was possible to producing and manufacturing them on a massive scale and how effective and useful they would be for battle and cloning technology by using his own DNA along with resurrecting and recreating someone with their DNA, taking about a few weeks to a month at most since it took a long time of finding and gathering the ideas & theories of cloning they've know about that were known at that time (through I don't know for sure of _how_ far and advance it became since then) and a base for the basic objective of the project, until they eventually manage to succeed of creating clones with Jaune's DNA, which resulted in the creation of the several clones made from his DNA - between I assume about 19 at least to 25 at most - called the J-series Clones in chronological orders; Jack, Jackie, Jackson, James, Jan, Jana, Janna, Jane, Janez, Janke, Janig, Janos, Jaune Jr, Jean, Jeane, Jehan, Jehannes, Jhons, Jim, Jimbo, Jimmy, Joan, Joane, Joao, João, Joana, me and my twin Johann, Johanan, Johannes, John, Johnny, Jon, Jovan, Juan, Juana, Juhani, and Juo."

Johan have finally begun to talking and speaking about his past now as he continue to explain and talk more about the REBORN Project and everything that was connected to it, after taking a quick sip of the drink that he ordered, when he decide to talk more about his clone series that he belong and the other clone series along with the early history of the REBORN Project before them.

"We were created and born after 1 or 2 weeks. Before that, there were the E-series, the G-series, the H-series, and the I-series clones. We were created after the E-series, the G-series, the H-series, and the I-series clones have failed due to various defects and faults that were discovered during the testings of the experiment and been deem failures as a result of this. There were about 5 E-series, 2 G-series, 5 H-series, and 8 I-series clones in total before us, the J-series clones, the clones of my series that I belong to, were created to replace the four clones series after their failures. After the failure of the E-series, the G-series, the H-series, and the I-series clones thank to those same defects, the 19 to 25 clones of the J-series were created after the scientists in the project learned the mistakes and improved the faults that were found in them. The 19 to 25 of us belonging to my series were then created within a few day and born were after 1 or 2 weeks later to replace them in the experiments and testings of the project." Johan said as he talk more about the REBORN Project, all while still looking at the artifact he's holding in his hands as he spoke. "After learning from the mistakes made and improving the clones to fix the flaws that were found in the previous clone series along with us growing in test tubes inside of the hidden cloning facility located somewhere in the more volcanic region of Mistral, my series was good and successful enough to be deemed a success. My oldest brother Jack became one of Jaune's right-hand men after we were first deploy and step out onto the battlefield for the first time in our lives upon finishing our trainings to test out and see what we're capable of exactly when our donor have chosen him to be one of his primary and favorite right-hand men and the rest of us were simply assigned and given the lower ranks between either First Lieutenant or Lieutenant to either Commandant or Major in the Mistral Army, with only barely a few of my brothers even managing to reach the rank of either Lieutenant Colonel or even Colonel at the end of their lives, while continuing to being use for testings and experiments of the project with the scientists that were working in the project doing who the fuck knows what. Probably jacking themselves off to porns on the facility's computers during their breaks since it does get pretty lonely at the hidden volcanic base itself as the entire cloning facility site is pretty much isolated from the rest of Mistral due to the freaking volcanic region all but pretty much damn blocking anyone from either entering or leaving it without causing them to encounter difficulties and that is just without Grimms. Ya know, the mad scientists stuff and all that sort of crap I don't really care for." He then decide to move on to a different part of the project and continuing forward with his past as Johan then begun talking about the next part of the REBORN Project itself. "Once my series been deemed an success, Project REBORN then moved on to its next phase and the next phase of Jaune's personal objective; Trying and attempting to resurrect and bringing back Pyrrha from the dead with her DNA - or what DNA they got from her - since it was the main reason and goal behind the REBORN Project and the primary motivation behind the creation of the project and why it was created along with also the Mistral Council's pragmatic reason for its creation is to create supersoldiers clone from her DNA due to her being not only from the kingdom of Mistral and its pride but a powerful ace warrior who won four of the same tournaments in 4 straight years and is almost seemingly invincible. Using the experiences and lessons gained and learned in creating us and my clone series' own success as a basis for creating this new series, they've manage to create about 10 clones with Pyrrha's DNA - called the P-Series Clones, named by Jaune after Pyrrha herself in the honor of her - in total in chronological orders; Pyrisous, Aeacides, Aemoncius, Apsetos, Larissaeus, Nereius, Pelides, Phthius, Podarkes... and Ligyron." He said, looking and staring right down at the artifact in his hand with a sudden sadden and wearily exhausted-looking grimace on his face upon mentioning that name for a moment before his expression return to being neutral.

"Ligyron?"

"Yeah. Some of us - well, only about 10 of us really - manage and were chosen to partnered up with the 10 P-Series Clones respectively to training them before they were then grouped together to formed into a unit of personal bodyguard escorts when Jaune have assigned all of them - or at least most of them - to be his personal bodyguards, with me partnered up to Ligyron in order to train her and teach her some stuff. We somehow - I still don't know _how_ \- slowly but surely fell in love with each other. I'm honestly still not exactly sure of _why_ and _how_ we manage to fall love with each other but me and Ligyron have eventually fell in love with each other nonetheless and I don't regretted it at all. Not that i'm complaining through. As our love with each other was a happy one despite the onslaught of the war happening during that time and we continue to see each other whenever we could and manage to have time even after she was assigned to be one of Jaune's personal bodyguard." Johan said. "This was the reason why Jaune hated me and abused me. All because he was jealous and envy of me since I achieved of what he couldn't and tried to do but failed in the end and he hated me for that reason. After failing to resurrect Pyrrha back from the dead with the P-Series Clones since the attempt of bringing back her have failed for obvious reasons, he tried to do it again with the successor series to the P-Series Clones, the S-Series Clones, but in the end... he ended up failing once again to bring her back, all while it have resulted in the creation of three clones; Skyros, Issa, and Kerkysera. So he decide to take and vent all of his frustation and angers out on me because of my happiness and love toward Ligyron due to achieveing of what he wanted but failed due to his own failure of being unable to realizing it sooner before Pyrrha's death after the failure of bringing back Pyrrha through the uses of cloning technology with the S-Series Clones when his attempt to resurrect her have ultimately failed and abused me because of that reason alone. He abused me at all and every opportunities." He said bluntly and honestly toward Aryle as it was the truth, but yet he remembered fondly the memories of his time with Ligyron and considered his memories of them to be the happiest times of his life despite the Second Great War itself going on around them before he gave a sad and dull look in his eyes despite his expression still remaining the same and neutral when he remembered of what happened to her and her death as he simply continue to talk. "Unfortunately, the REBORN Project was ultimately been deemed a failure for not only did it had failed in its secondary and personal goal of trying to resurrect and bring back Pyrrha from the dead, but the project have failed in its primary goal of creating a supersoldier army through the use of clones as it require too much resources to put into attempting to creating a entire army of cloned supersoldiers that Jaune and Kingdom of Mistral aren't willing to spare and so the rest of us - me and my surviving brothers, most of those who survive, of our clone series - were then reassigned and relegated to just simply being special ops soldiers during the rest of the Second Great War. Slowly over the remaining course of the world war, my brothers of my clone series were killed off one by one until only literally about a few of us remained after the end of the war. During the remaining of the Second Great War, both me and Ligyron kept seeing and talking with each other despite being separated from each other over a vast distance between us whenever we could able to do and whenever the time we have for each other along with being assigned to different posts and roles and the world war itself going on through not much as it used to be. Unfortunately, such happiness such like ours are never last long. The P-Series Clones, however unfortunately, weren't so lucky like my clone series as all ten of them were completely killed off even before the war even have entered its final year... including Ligyron herself. Ligyron died during the Battle for Lovestead between the middle and last part of the war when she hold the front line on the battlefield along with one of her sisters, a couple of my brothers, and between a whole battalion to legion of the many dozens of Mistralian soldiers against the enemies - and they've manage hold off the enemy's attack and siege on the city - long enough to allowed for the evacuation of most of the city's population to be completed which included myself due to a sudden injury i've sustain from the siege when they suddenly attack out of no where before they eventually fell to the onslaught of the enemy's attack and siege and were slaughtered by the enemy's weaponries like a herd of sheeps until she was literally the last one still standing and holding her ground down... before Ligyron got killed and obliterated by the enemy when her location was suddenly bombarded from all of their artilleries with seemingly thousands of cannon shells on her area all while they kept firing all until the area was nothing but filled with smoking craters all over place. I was heartbroken to learn Ligyron died and she is dead now upon reading the report of the losses from the battle. I cried a lot, crying a lot of tears in my bed, when I learned that Ligyron died in that battle on that day. After that battle, I was never the same person again like before. After the end of the Second Great War, I've became the only remaining and surviving clone left after a few of my brother died from their severe injuries, leaving me as the only last clone of the REBORN Project alone to remain and survive left in the entire world of Remnant now."

"O-oh, I-I'm so sorry for your loss." Aryle said, feeling sympathy for her brother's last clone who survive past the war alone of what he lost.

"Don't be. I've already accepted it a long time. Along with accepting the very fact that war will mean the inevitable death of many people, either civilians or soldiers." Johan said before he then got up from his chair as he continue. "After the end of the war, I figured that I should do something useful and good toward humanity and so I became an archeologist since not only to make myself useful and help contribute something _good_ to humanity at least, but because it was a key area of science I was interested in as I was quite fantasticate by the stories of their histories behind them that make each of them unique and so that is how I became a freelance archeologist and treasure hunter. I decide to become a freelance archeologist and treasure hunter since... I've figured I would help contribute with something to the world of Remnant as it's something that Ligyron want to do. Of course, I also know that my body is all but degenerating and i'm going to died sooner or later anyway."

"Eh? Why?"

"Did you forget? I'm a clone. Remember?" Johan answered and told her more about this. "I may look like I'm a guy in my 30s... if you're willing to look at it that being my age in REBORN Project clone year that is, but i'm really actually only about over a decade old - about 14 years old to be precise and so even then i'm still technically younger than even Adrian by about around a few years, whose about somewhere around 15 to 17 years old and whom I think he's either going to be or already is in one of the Hunter Academies by now. The reason for this is in my DNA. And it's the same reason of why I was born and came right out of that test tube in the secret volcanic facility as a fully-growth adult in the first place. The reason for this is thanks to a set of genes that accelerated and increased the speed of my growth, speeding up my growth rate as a result obviously enough, which is the reason why me and my brothers of my clone series were born and step out of those tubes as adults despite us having been only created and grown within a few weeks due to the production reason of wanting to producing all of us in massive numbers. But unfortunately, those same set of genes, however, is what killing me and causing my degeneration. Don't forget, I'm a clone of Jaune. I was created only to be an experimental clone soldier. And clone soldiers created from the REBORN Project like myself aren't really made to last long. The project was mainly focused on creating clones to see if it was possible to quickly make and manufacture them in massive numbers on a huge production scale in a small amount of time frames in the fastest way possible, not on making them living a long lifespan. So my days are going to be numbered sooner or later anyway. The only reason why my body haven't failed and given or burned out yet is because of my own aura, as it is the only thing that is keeping both my body and my cells together and stable, but even then, I still don't know of how long exactly my body will last or how soon exactly my death is going to be, due to my body's degeneration. But in either cases and ways... i'm going to died anyway..."

Aryle was in complete silence and digest the information in her hand of what he said to her...

* * *

Akhosge Ligyron, after temporary resting and healing her wounds & injuries on Ginryu Island, was swimming in the Fen Sea and swam across the surface waters of the peaceful and quiet dark blue ocean, diving up and down through the dark waters, while the moon was shining the shimmer of its beautiful lights in the darkness of the night over the quiet sea above the dark of the black night sky with the glittering stars flicker and twinkle their lights...


End file.
